Sweet Surrender
by Akariiii
Summary: -AU- Miyagi You: un cesante idealista, recibirá una oferta de trabajo que lo hará caer en cuenta que las mujeres... no son lo único que existe en gustos. -Fic Junjou Terrorist completamente-
1. Declaración Inesperada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

**NdA: **Bueno, vi Junjou hace un tiempo y m dio con escribir sobre ellos, pero estaba ocupada con mis otros fics así que… primer fic que escribo de este tipo, o sea, más 'ligero'. Sobre el fic, es un AU, en mi perfil explico por qué de estos fic así que si quieren leerlo, adelante ˆˆ. Ya, otra cosa del fic, es un posible OoC, advertidos están xD Y!! bueno, disfruten, gracias por leer de antemano y!! como ya dije, quizá las cosas sean un poco extrañas porque es un AU. Sin molestar más, los dejo con la historia.

***

***

**Sweet Surrender**

By

**KnH.**

**Capítulo I:** Declaración inesperada.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que se había terminado su carrera en literatura; no podía negar que lo apasionaba, pero pensar en lo mucho que estaba costando conseguir un trabajo le molestaba sobremanera. Por su cabeza ya estaba pensando en utilizar su carrera anterior, pero no le llamaba la atención ejercer como abogado; por algo había decidido pagar otra carrera de sus propios ingresos como hombre de leyes.

Miyagi You suspiró resignado al ver que sus ahorros comenzaban a desaparecer rápidamente. Como de costumbre, y más cuando sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, encendió un cigarrillo y se tiró en su sofá intentando relajarse.

– ­Quizá sea tiempo de rendirme… – Sonrió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo ya completamente consumido. – Después de todo ser abogado me bonifica mucho más que un profesor…– Estaba notoriamente decepcionado ante esta reflexión, pero para nadie era desconocido que no se vivía de ideales apasionados, sino con dinero; por un momento deseó que aquel estúpido que dijo que el dinero no compraba la felicidad tuviera la razón. El pelinegro estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de su apartamento; se levantó denotando cansancio, aunque era más el mental que el físico, y tomó el auricular con desgano. –Diga… habla Miyagi…–

–_Ah ¿profesor Miyagi You?_ – Miyagi suspiró, estaba claro que era él, después de todo lo había dicho a penas contestó la llamada. –_Asumo que sí. La verdad es que dudé un momento en llamarle porque como vi en su curriculum, no tiene experiencia como profesor pero supongo que el tener un título anterior le ayuda bastante en cuanto a referencias. Así que basándome en eso le tengo una oferta._ –

–Usted dirá…–

–_Mi hijo, bueno… no es el mejor en temas de literatura y está próximo a presentar su examen de ingreso. Así que se trata de ser su profesor particular, la paga será establecida en 50.000 yenes semanales y…_–

Miyagi dejó caer el nuevo cigarrillo que había encendido al escuchar la paga, y sobretodo a escuchar que eran semanales; pero recuperó la compostura nuevamente para continuar su conversación. –Es que es una oferta bastante tentadora; pero la verdad, ser

un profesor particular para que su hijo pueda pasar el examen de ingreso a una universidad es algo con fecha de expiración, y en mi situación actual estoy necesitando un trabajo estable; sobretodo porque la fecha de exámenes está pronta. –

–_Entonces…sumado a eso y dependiendo de los resultados… podrá sumarse a los profesores de la Universidad Mitsuhashi._ –

–Lo lamento, pero ya rechazaron mi solicitud de empleo en ese lugar así que dudo que su propuesta pueda ser válida. –

–_Lo sé, fui yo quien declinó aceptarlo por su inexperiencia._ – Miyagi tragó saliva entendiendo a lo que se refería el hombre al teléfono. –_Entonces Miyagi-san ¿Acepta mi propuesta?_ –

Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo más; después de haber estado buscando trabajo por meses en lo que lo apasionaba, recibía un llamado con una paga semanal bastante buena, sumado a una plaza en la Universidad que lo rechazó por su inexperiencia. Sí, realmente para él, Dios era infinito.

–Si es algo seguro lo del trabajo posterior, entonces sí. Acepto el trabajo. –

–_Fantástico. Entonces estaremos en contacto. Que tenga un buen día, Miyagi-san._ –

No alcanzó siquiera a decir adiós cuando la llamada estuvo finiquitada. Aún no podía creerlo, después de meses buscando un trabajo estable había conseguido uno por lo menos, interesante. Luego de estar sin reaccionar durante unos minutos, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Miyagi You.

**********

Miyagi estaba estancado en la congestión; miró su reloj y bufó ante el notorio atraso que estaba sufriendo. Obviamente la primera impresión que daría no iba a ser la mejor.

Con este día se cumplía una semana entera desde que recibió el último llamado de su contratante para indicarle dónde debía encontrar al muchacho nulo en literatura; no estaba nervioso, había tratado con mucha gente durante el tiempo que estuvo ejerciendo su otra profesión, pero estaba inquieto; no quería que el muchacho le contara a su padre que llegó una hora tarde a su primera reunión de estudios, eso afectaría su propuesta de trabajo en la universidad.

Cuando por fin comenzó a moverse y consiguió un espacio más o menos amplio, aceleró sin prestar la mínima atención a los autos a su alrededor, y continuó su marcha hasta el parque donde se encontraría con el chico.

­–Maldita sea, por qué justo hoy debía haber tanto tráfico…– Hablaba para sí mismo mientras corría hasta el parque. En las cercanías del parque no había estacionamientos así que tuvo que dejar su querido automóvil unas cuadras antes. Se maldijo por su vicio en el momento que su carrera se hacía más pesada, y maldecía su poca fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó al parque comenzó a vagar con su mirada hasta que, sentado en una banca, vio a la única persona que coincidía con la descripción de un chico de preparatoria. Caminó hasta él recuperando el aire. –Ah… esto… – Sacó un papel de su bolsillo. –Takatsuki-kun. – El chico alzó la mirada y se quedó quieto, paralizado; Miyagi no entendía la reacción del muchacho, lo miraba como si estuviera sorprendido.

–Shi… Shinobu… mi nombre es Shinobu…–

–Ah, lo sé, Takatsuki-kun. –

–Dime Shinobu. – Miyagi alzó una ceja. Era un chico bastante extraño.

–Entonces, Shinobu. Mejor vamos a un sitio más cómodo, aquí no se puede estudiar. –

–S-Sí…–

Miyagi comenzó a hacer el camino de vuelta hasta donde dejó su vehículo, esta vez seguido por el chico extraño al que debía darle clases. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo al chico de cabello rubio; éste caminaba un poco más atrás que él, con la cabeza gacha y con sus manos empuñadas. Se preguntó qué tan terrible podría ser recibir clases extra de literatura para que el muchacho reaccionara de esa forma, pero ninguna respuesta lógica llegó a su cabeza. No le dio mucha importancia, quedándose con la conclusión más fácil: era un chico mimado que no aceptaba la idea de ser algo más torpe que los chicos de clase media.

–Sube. – Miyagi dijo mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta del conductor luego de haber abierto la puerta. –Vamos, no tengo todo el día para perderlo aquí. – Encendió el auto mientras esperaba que su alumno terminara de acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Para Miyagi, el corto viaje hasta un restaurante pareció eterno, la compañía de ese chico era bastante molesta, no porque él hiciera algo, sino por el contrario; el chico ni siquiera hablaba, estaba simplemente con la vista baja. –Maldición…– Susurró encendiendo un cigarrillo. –Espera dentro, iré a estacionar. – El pelinegro dejó al chico en el frontis del restaurante y luego dobló en la esquina siguiente para poder estacionar su vehículo. Entró al lugar y se dirigió a una mesa al fondo, donde el chico esperaba con un libro en sus manos; afinó la vista y vio que se trataba de una historieta. –Con estas cosas no aprenderás nada. – Tomó la historieta y la guardó en su bolso mientras notaba que el aura del muchacho cada vez se oscurecía más. Realmente era un chico extraño.

–Miyagi. –

–¿Ah? –

–Devuélvemelo…– No prestó atención y llamó con su mano a la camarera, ordenando un café para él y algo de comida para el chico. –Te hablo, Miyagi. –

–Hey, mocoso, no seas insolente. De partida soy mucho mayor que tú, y si eso no basta, soy tu maestro, así que respétame como tal. –

–No lo haré. – En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; aquel chiquillo lo desafiaba sin ningún pudor; había estado callado todo el camino así que jamás pensó que sería así. –Devuélvemelo. –

–Eso es todo, renuncio. – Miyagi se levantó dejando dinero sobre la mesa y lanzando la historieta en ella también, sin decir nada más salió del lugar dejando completamente confundido a Shinobu.

Estaba demasiado molesto, nunca un niño lo había irrespetado tanto; era un chico insoportable y realmente no tenía deseos de amargarse por culpa del carácter de su, ahora, ex alumno. Era una persona demasiado tranquila como para pensar siquiera en dejar que un simple chiquillo le hablara de ese modo.

Cuando por fin llegó a su automóvil, introdujo la llave para abrirlo pero entonces sintió que su ropa era jalada. Se volteó y vio, sorprendido, al chico mirándolo fervientemente, éste lo soltó y se separó un paso para poder verle bien, Miyagi se giró completamente, con su cigarrillo habitual en su boca; no había nada que tuviera que decirle al muchacho, ya se arreglaría con su padre, así que sólo guardó silencio mientras esperaba que el adolescente que se encontraba parado frente a él dijera algo.

–Miyagi. – Sus ojos estaban clavados en él. –Me gustas. – El silencio de nuevo se apoderó de la situación, el muchacho estaba quieto y mirándolo como si esperara la respuesta, mientras que Miyagi lo veía sin articular palabra alguna. Esa declaración era completamente sorprendente, un muchacho que apenas conocía de horas estaba mirándolo fijo y diciéndole que le gustaba; claramente tenía que ser una broma, un castigo que tuvo que cumplir jugando con alguno de sus amigos, era de plano una estupidez. –Dí algo. –

–Renuncio… de nuevo. – Miyagi dijo volviendo nuevamente a su estado normal, el muchacho lo miraba como enfadado. Se preguntó la razón, debía ser él quien se molestara por escuchar semejante idiotez.

–Miyagi, me gustas. –

–Ya, ya mocoso, ya oí tus desvaríos… ahora súbete, te llevaré a tu casa para hablar con tu padre sobre mi renuncia. – Sí, eso era lo mejor; si terminaba su trabajo ese mismo día no tendría que llamar a su padre para explicarle que renunciaba por que su hijo era un chico con una sexualidad dudosa y más encima sin respeto.

–Me voy solo. –

–¡Ah! Develas tu personalidad odiosa, y sueltas esta cantidad de estupideces inmaduras y luego te vas, eres un mocoso inmaduro. – Shinobu se volteó con sus facciones endurecidas por el enojo, el mayor de los dos deseó no haber soltado su molestia de esa forma infantil porque al parecer, el muchacho no aceptaba su visión de las cosas. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Miyagi, Shinobu simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que el pelinegro debía avanzar.

Para Miyagi era un encuentro demasiado extravagante para su acostumbrada normalidad.

*******

El rostro de Miyagi miraba horrorizado el desorden que él mismo había hecho; apenas llegó de su encuentro con Shinobu había comenzado a buscar el papel donde tenía anotado el número del padre del muchacho pero sin tener éxito en su misión. Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de su paquete de cigarrillos y se congeló. No estaban por ningún sitio, ni el número ni su cajetilla; no podía tener tanta mala suerte, estaba seguro que quedaban por lo menos dos cigarrillos en aquella cajetilla, era imposible que la hubiese botado sin darse cuenta. Entonces comenzó a sudar al entender su situación, la cajetilla estaba guardada en su bolso… y de su bolso había sacado la historieta del muchacho para devolvérsela… y lo había hecho de forma impulsiva… contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

–Por qué a mí…– Su expresión era lastimera, su sonrisa estaba grabada en su rostro pero sus ojos parecían vidriosos, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. –Qué he hecho de mal… es decir, soy un vicioso, parezco despreocupado pero sí me intereso en las cosas, soy un mujeriego, pero los hombres tenemos necesidades… por qué a mí… que alguien venga y me lo explique…– Pasó un tiempo considerable repitiendo este pensamiento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se paró en seco. Tenía decidido lo que haría al día siguiente, porque en ese momento sólo quería dormir. No podía hacer mucho sin sus amados cigarros. Iría a la universidad Mitsuhashi, renunciaría formalmente a su tarea de tutor y terminaría su relación con el chico. Nuevamente palideció al notar su pensamiento. –Relación… no tengo ninguna relación… Miyagi idiota, te hacen falta tus cigarros para hacer focus…– Antes de seguir pensando en su situación, tomó sus llaves y salió de su apartamento.

No se molestó en ir en auto, no lo necesitaba para ir a la tienda más cercana a comprar una cajetilla de cigarros; caminaba con cierta rapidez, no había almorzado pero poco le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería fumar.

Recorrer aquella tienda le producía cierto relajo, es que pasearse entre los pequeños pasillos sólo a mirar lo despejaba; pasó frente al sitio donde las cervezas estaban apiladas y lo pensó un momento antes de tomar un six-pack y dirigirse a la caja; pidió sus cigarros y pagó con suma calma, sonriéndole a la mujer que estaba tras caja, como siempre.

Salió del lugar con la bolsa en una de sus manos y con un cigarro ya encendido en la otra, disponiéndose a fumarlo; cuando una figura que estaba parada justo bajo la luz de un poste lo detuvo. La imagen era bastante irrisoria, como de película. El chico esperando a su enamorada en medio del camino… sólo que ahora no había enamorada, sólo un hombre adulto que intentaba no alterarse ante esto. Luego de recuperarse del shock inicial siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al muchacho mientras lo pasaba, sin siquiera mirarlo para no causarse más problemas.

Shinobu vio pasar a Miyagi sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, se molestó demasiado puesto que había recorrido todo el camino para poder hablarle y él ni siquiera se detenía por un simple saludo.

–¡¡MIYAGI!! – el pelinegro escuchó el grito con su nombre pero siguió caminando, no podía detenerse. ­–¡¡MIYAGI YOU!!­– nuevamente el grito con su nombre, pero siguió con su paso tranquilo. –¡¡MIYAGI YOU, ME GUSTAS!! – sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina, esta última frase había logrado parar su caminata pero no se atrevía siquiera a voltearse para ver al muchacho.

Shinobu corrió todo lo que Miyagi hubo caminado y lo pasó, poniéndose frente a él para impedir que siguiera su camino; se sorprendió al ver la cara del hombre. Estaba pálido, su boca estaba abierta pero no emitía sonido, y su mirada estaba ida, Shinobu estaba seguro que el alma de ese hombre ya no estaba con él. Armándose de valor, se acercó al hombre y posó sus manos en su pecho; sólo esto bastó para que Miyagi reaccionara por fin. Con un poco de violencia, sacó las manos de Shinobu y lo alejó.

–Ya está bien, mocoso. Te estás volviendo bastante molesto y eso que sólo nos conocimos esta tarde. –

–No quiero molestarte. –

–¿Entonces qué quieres? No me salgas con esto de que te gusto porque es una soberana estupidez. –

–Miyagi…–

–Shh… aquí no, tus gritos ya llamaron demasiado la atención.- Miyagi miró a su alrededor, eran bastante notorias las personas que miraban curiosas tras sus cortinas. El maestro de Literatura tomó una bocanada de aire, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación quizá era un error. –V-vamos… a mi apartamento…–

Los ojos de Shinobu parecieron iluminarse ante esta invitación, aunque para Miyagi no era algo importante, sino una forma rápida de salir de ese sitio donde comenzaba a sentirse MUY observado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lo que quedaba hasta el apartamento de Miyagi; el joven Shinobu con su rostro serio pero con sus ojos resplandecientes, y el mayor de ambos con una sonrisa sombría, y la derrota impregnando cada facción.

Deseó entonces no haber hecho aquella 'invitación' porque ingenuamente había sellado su 'destino'…

*******

*******

**NdA: **Otras notas de mí… ojalá les haya gustado, está recién comenzando. Me dejan sus comentarios y todo eso.

Desde las sombras se despide. **KnH.**


	2. Emotional Disorder

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura.

**NdA: esto, no sé, quizá deba advertir que este capítulo está un pelín subido de tono, aunque es sumamente soft, aún es muy pronto para comenzar las descripciones más pasionales, etc… pero siempre es bueno advertir.**

**Que se diviertan!! **

**KnH.**

*********

*********

**Capítulo II: **Emotional Disorder.

El ambiente en la sala estaba para ser cortado con tijeras; Miyagi se mantenía echado en su sillón con un cigarrillo en una de sus manos y una lata de cerveza en la otra, su boca estaba fija en una línea algo severa y sus ojos carecían de algún tipo de brillo, sin embargo no quitaba su vista del chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de centro como si esta fuera un asiento más. Llevaban exactamente once minutos con algunos segundos mirándose sin desviar un poco sus ojos, Shinobu esperaba alguna reacción por parte del hombre que lo acompañaba pero él no parecía querer moverse siquiera.

–Miyagi. – Su voz dejaba entrever lo agotado que estaba de simplemente estar, y sus facciones ya comenzaban a llenarse de molestia. –Miyagi, por qué te callas. Tú fuiste quien me trajo hasta aquí, por lo menos deberías decir algo. –

–Shi…no…bu…–

–¡AH, por fin! – Miyagi sorbió de la lata mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para acercarse a Shinobu, logrando que las mejillas de este enrojecieran ligeramente.

–Realmente… realmente quiero entender el por qué un hijo de papi como tú anda por la calle diciendo tales estupideces…–

–Me insultas; soy lo suficientemente maduro para comprender el significado de mis palabras. –

–Te equivocas, si lo supieras no andarías por la vida declarándote con una persona que conociste hace menos de un día. –

–¿No has escuchado del amor a primera vista? Ese amor que está hecho para personas destinadas; aquellas para las cuales estaba escrito que estarían juntas. –

–Por qué te llenas la boca repitiendo cosas del amor si con suerte debes haber tenido un par de novias… novios…–

–Soy un hombre experimentado. – Una carcajada resonó en todo el lugar. –¡¿Dónde está el chiste?! –

–El chiste está sentado frente a mí en este preciso instante. – El rostro de Miyagi recuperó la seriedad con la que la conversación comenzó. –Mira, Shinobu, el problema realmente no es que andes declarando tus rarezas sexuales; al contrario, me da lo mismo que te gusten los hombres, mujeres, animales, da igual. El problema está en que vengas a tirarme tus problemas a mí; por mi parte, ya he terminado contigo, renuncié e iré a comunicárselo a tu padre pronto, así que podrás sacarte esa idea absurda también. Y si no te basta con eso, soy heterosexual, disfruto muchísimo acostarme con cuanta mujer se me cruce y eso jamás cambiará. –

–No es una idea absurda…– Shinobu estaba a punto de exponer sus puntos cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Miyagi; él alzó uno de sus dedos indicándole al joven que se callara a lo que Shinobu no pudo más que silenciarse mientras veía como el rostro de Miyagi cambiaba completamente.

–Hey, Aya, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti… ¿ah? ¿aquí? – Una mirada rápida a Shinobu. –Mejor nos juntamos donde siempre, aquí tengo lleno de papeleo y ya sabes, un problema… – Miyagi parecía disfrutar su charla telefónica y esto para Shinobu se estaba volviendo una gran molestia. –Entonces no vemos. – Miyagi se levantó luego de cortar la llamada.

–¿Quién es Aya? –

–¿Disculpa? –

–La mujer esa que llamó, por qué era una mujer. –

–Mira niño, no es algo que te incumba, ubícate. Por cierto, saldré y cuando esté de vuelta no te quiero aquí. –

No necesitó cruzar más palabras con Shinobu, simplemente lo dejó sentado en el mismo sitio con la cara desencajada.

El joven de cabello claro vio la espalda ancha del dueño de sus sentimientos desaparecer tras la puerta, quedándose en completa soledad en aquel apartamento que ni siquiera le pertenecía, mordió su labio notoriamente molesto sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de frustración comenzaran a fluir libremente por sus mejillas, deseaba haber podido detenerlo pero no sacaba nada, Miyagi estaba siendo dolorosamente claro en darle a entender que no quería nada con él, sin embargo, una parte de Shinobu aún tenía la intención de que él respondiera por sus sentimientos, que por lo menos se detuviera un segundo a pensar en él. Entonces el muchacho sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo que no toda la gente caía tan fulminantemente ante la emoción de encontrar a alguien que amas, que lo que para él era amor a primera vista, para Miyagi era un juego de niños. Aún con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, se cambió al sofá que recientemente Miyagi ocupaba y se inclinó en él cuidadosamente; las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar rápidamente el tapiz.

–Miyagi… maldito idiota…–

*******

–Miyou… estás tan callado. – Una bella mujer enredaba sus brazos con Miyagi mientras desabotonaba su camisa lentamente. –Y tan desganado…–

–No, no… continúa. –

Miyagi estaba sentado al borde de una cama, en una habitación bastante deplorable de un motel de quinta, realmente poco le importaba el sitio si podría salir de aquella 'sequía' que parecía haberle venido con la cesantía. Hasta para poder solicitar algún tipo de servicio necesitaba dinero, y no estaba dispuesto a gastarlo de esa forma tan banal, y hasta el momento su mano estaba siendo útil, pero todo tenía su límite. Por esa razón había aceptado la invitación de Aya sin chistar, y de pasó le había servido para deshacerse del mocoso homosexual.

El pelinegro sostuvo las manos de Aya al momento en que Shinobu llegó a su mente, no era que pensara románticamente en él, pero lo desconcentraba en un nivel incomprensible; la bella mujer de cabello largo se giró para quedar sentada sobre él mientras lo besaba por el cuello, intentando despejar la mente de su amante pero él parecía estar en otro mundo.

–Miyagi You, por lo menos ten el tino de enfocarte en lo que hago. – Aya presionó la entrepierna de Miyagi de forma poco delicada, la expresión de él cambió a una de dolor extremo. –Dios, ni siquiera aquí abajo parece interesarle… me voy. –

–E-espera, ya verás que funcionará… ¡Aya!. – La vio salir del cuarto sin decir una palabra, se miró un momento el lugar donde la mujer lo había apretado y dejó salir un suspiró gigante. –Por qué ahora no reaccionas, justo ahora…–

El abogado y profesor de literatura se sentía hundido en un hoyo, su cabeza daba vueltas como si tuviera el problema más terrible del mundo. Ya completamente seguro de que Aya no regresaría sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, cansado de todo; ni siquiera entendía la razón de su estado anímico pero deseaba que terminara. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se levantó de un salto, arreglando su ropa y tomando las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche de aquel cuarto, dispuesto a irse a dormir y pasar aquella mala racha.

Cuando salió del motel miró a todos lados, no sabía qué hora era pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo, veía pasar algunos automóviles y torció su boca en una mueca de disgusto al recordar que su automóvil lo había dejado aparcado en su estacionamiento; un quejido de enojo salió de su garganta siendo callado por el cilindro de nicotina que ponía en su boca nuevamente, después de darle un par de probadas a su mortal placer, comenzó a caminar convencido de que el aire fresco lo ayudaría a despejarse. El rostro de Miyagi reflejaba completamente la forma en que se sentía, estaba molesto por su falla amatoria y estaba inquieto por su reciente 'preocupación' por aquel mocoso desagradable, ni siquiera estar fumando lo tranquilizaba y eso era decir demasiado ya que no quería de ninguna manera que toda la complicación que conllevó aceptar aquel trabajo lo trajera con tal desmotivación.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en qué comento había llegado hasta su apartamento, estaba parado frente a su puerta y ni siquiera entendía como había subido; masajeó su cabeza despeinándose mientras intentaba relajarse.

–Por fin en casa… de algún modo…– Sonrió al darse cuenta lo triste que era darse la bienvenida el mismo cuando en ese momento podría estar disfrutando de la agradable compañía de Aya, obviamente ya no podía ser por su falla. Alejó esos deprimentes pensamientos e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, girándola completamente para abrirse paso a través de ella, entró sin nada más que hacer parado ahí afuera, desabotonando su camisa mientras se adentraba listo para echarse en el primer lugar cómodo que encontrara en su hogar.

Sus pies se detuvieron justo a la entrada del living y sus pensamientos se arremolinaron, siendo incapaz de comprender el por qué; parpadeó lentamente por un momento y siguió su marcha sentándose en la mesa de centro, apoyó sus brazos en sus muslos y dejó que sus manos cayeran entre estos inertes, deseó encender un cigarrillo pero algo le impedía salir de su estado. Su mirada se suavizó repentinamente dando paso a un rostro completamente lleno de ternura, cualquiera que lo conociera se sorprendería de haber visto aquella expresión en él. ¿La razón? Frente a él, recostado en una posición algo incómoda, estaba el mocoso molesto; el cuerpo del chico se movía con ligeros espasmos y en sus mejillas seguía húmedo el camino que sus lágrimas habían seguido, al igual que sus pestañas que todavía retenían algo del líquido. Miyagi estaba seguro que ese muchacho no era para nada del tipo llorón y por eso era una imagen bastante confusa el verlo tan frágil ahí, recordaba haberle dicho que quería que su apartamento estuviese vacío cuando volviera pero al parecer el chico no había tenido interés en cumplir aquella orden. El pelinegro se arrodilló en el piso con cuidado y estiró su mano, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Shinobu.

–_Es… endemoniadamente lindo…_– Miyagi tragó saliva ante su pensamiento, su mano se había movido como por sí sola y en su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez la idea de acercarse al chico dormido. Tenía unas incomprensibles ganas de besarlo y eso hacía que su corazón palpitara a una velocidad que jamás había sentido. Se acercó un poco más dejando su rostro sumamente cercano al de Shinobu, pero este último se movió ligeramente haciendo que Miyagi saltara hacia atrás por instinto.

Shinobu abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado por el fuerte ruido que Miyagi había hecho al caer sobre la mesa de centro; lo miró un momento, se sobaba su espalda así que seguramente ahí era el punto de impacto. El muchacho se reincorporó y restregó sus ojos con algo de brutalidad logrando que Miyagi riera de forma honesta.

–¿De qué te ríes? – Miyagi puso su mano sobre su boca para evitar seguir con su risa.

–Nada, perdona. –

–Me voy, me quedé dormido porque no he descansado bien. – Shinobu se levanto y pasó junto a Miyagi sin decir nada, pudo notar que él lo siguió con la vista pero no hizo ningún movimiento; se sentía bastante mal ver a Miyagi tan cerca sin poder tener algo más. –Disculpa si no me fui antes de que tuvieras que volver a verme. –

–Shinobu. – El chico no se detuvo ante esto por lo que Miyagi se levantó con algo de dificultad ante el dolor en su espalda. –¡Mocoso!. –

–¿Qué quieres? –

–¿Piensas vagar por la calle a estas horas? Si es así, eres más idiota de lo que creí…–

–Basta de eso, como si de verdad te importara que anduviera vagando por ahí. – Miyagi se quedó callado, era verdad. No le importaba aquel chico, o por lo menos estaba gastando mucho de su tiempo y de su voluntad en creer eso.

–Eres el hijo de una persona importante así que no quiero que se me cierren definitivamente todas las posibles oportunidades de trabajo. –

–Ya veo. Adiós. –

Shinobu siguió hasta la puerta, sus dedos se enredaron alrededor del pomo pero antes de que pudiera girarla su cuerpo se paralizó. Sintió como su cara cambiaba de color rápidamente y su corazón acelerarse en un dos por tres. Sentir el agarre del hombre por el cual estaba interesado era, sorprendentemente, mucho mejor de lo que el mismo Shinobu había pensado y eso hacía que odiara, en cierta forma, a Miyagi.

La atmósfera alrededor de ellos era extraña, Miyagi podía sentirlo y por eso mismo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería ver la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo porque eso significaría aceptar algo que no estaba dispuesto a dar por hecho; no supo qué lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero antes de que su parte racional le diera un rotundo no, sus brazos estaban ya alrededor del mocoso molesto, sujetándolo para evitar que abandonara su apartamento; se sentía extraño porque su mente le ordenaba a gritos que dejara aquel agarre, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a estas órdenes. No entendía para nada lo que le pasaba, aquel chico había aparecido para revolucionar su mundo y lo estaba logrando de la manera más incomprensible que en toda su vida Miyagi podría haber imaginado; estaba demasiado confundido, se sentía algo vulnerable ante esta situación nueva.

Podía sentir el corazón de Shinobu latir con fuerza, pero no estaba seguro si era el del muchacho o el propio; también podía sentir que el cuerpo del adolescente había comenzado a temblar ligeramente y que cada cierta cantidad de segundos, contenía el aire y lo dejaba escapar luego, cuando ya no podía soportar la falta de respiración. Shinobu movió sus manos temblorosas hasta que se amoldaron perfectamente al contorno de los brazos de Miyagi; lo sujeto como para evitar que pudiera soltarlo, aunque Miyagi no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarlo en ese momento.

–Por qué me haces esto, Miyagi. – Su voz sonaba áspera, pero no se quebraría frente a él. Soltó sus brazos repentinamente y obligó a Miyagi a hacer lo mismo, volteándose para mirarlo fijamente, con enojo. Se sorprendió al ver que Miyagi mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Entonces dejó que la molestia se apoderara de él, canalizándola toda en su puño. Lo golpeó con fuerza, pero Miyagi no parecía inmutarse por el puñetazo recibido, simplemente estaba ahí parado, con la cara enrojecida y con su labio partido por el golpe. –¡¡Te odio!! –

–Ah… – Miyagi volvió a mirar a Shinobu mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos sobre el área golpeada. –De verdad, eres un mocoso…– Antes de que Shinobu pudiera hacer algo, estaba contra la pared, con Miyagi evitándole el paso. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros pero eso al pelinegro no parecía afectarle, al contrario, el rostro del más joven estaba completamente sonrojado y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, temblorosa. –Creo que… tienes que dejar de tentarme de esa forma, mocoso…– Miyagi sonrió antes de acercarse; tomó el labio inferior de Shinobu lentamente haciendo que éste se sobresaltara. Shinobu cerró sus ojos lentamente, siendo llevado por la situación; se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió la lengua de Miyagi rozar sus labios, avisándole que seguiría pero aún así no hizo nada, simplemente respondió aquella acción.

Después de todos los años que Miyagi llevaba siendo un mujeriego empedernido, no podía negar que sus propias acciones lo estaban confundiendo aún más, estaba seguro que su gusto por las mujeres era mayor a todas las que habían en Japón, y por lo menos hubiese estado seguro hasta unos días antes que jamás hubiera siquiera abrazado a otro hombre con la intensidad con que lo había hecho con Shinobu. Y pensar en besar a otra persona de su mismo género era irrisorio, pero aún así en ese momento tener aquel acercamiento físico con el muchacho removía más emociones y hormonas que más de alguna mujer con la que hubiese estado; pensaba esto mientras lo besaba y esto mismo hacía que la intensidad de aquel intercambio de fluidos fuera aumentando, entre pasión y enojo, Miyagi dejaba que sus instintos lo guiasen, porque ya no tenía opción; la sensación de placer que aquel beso le estaba proporcionando lo cegaba.

Shinobu se separó ligeramente debido a la intensidad del beso, pero Miyagi nuevamente le impedía estar a más de un milímetro de distancia; aguantó la respiración cuando sintió la mano de Miyagi comenzar a rozar lentamente su entrepierna, aumentando la intensidad de aquel toque mediante corrían los segundos. No pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca cuando los dedos de Miyagi se perdieron bajo su ropa tocando directamente la piel, llevó su mano hasta la muñeca del pelinegro intentando que se detuviera, pero sólo lograba que él comenzara a aumentar el ritmo de movimiento en su mano. No quería algo así, no quería que Miyagi le demostrara de esa forma tan humillante que no estaba interesado en él aunque pudiera lograr esas reacciones, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, sólo dejarse llevar por las caricias de aquel cruel hombre.

–N-no…– La voz de Shinobu carecía de fuerza como para seguir hablando. –N-no q-quie…ro…– Miyagi se detuvo abruptamente, separándose del muchacho, mirándolo con seriedad. El chico estaba avergonzado y molesto, podía notarlo; temblaba también, estaba seguro de que si hubiese continuado sólo un poco más aquel chico ni siquiera hubiese podido hablar, pero su declaración de disgusto había sonado sincera, a pesar de que estuvieran teñidas por el placer. –Yo…– Los pensamientos de Miyagi estaban completamente repletos de aquel chico, pero no era capaz de decir nada, simplemente se apoyó contra la pared y dejó su espalda resbalar hasta quedar sentado.

Miyagi tanteó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el cigarrillo de emergencia que siempre dejaba en sus bolsillos, lo encendió y se quedó en silencio, escuchando la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Inhalaba y exhalaba como si le costase, fumaba para encontrar paz y para entender lo qué había hecho, pero incluso más importante, necesitaba encontrar paz para entender por qué razón él estaba tan molesto por no haber podido continuar. Con su mano libre desabotonó su pantalón y corrió la tela de su ropa interior, se estaba volviendo demasiado doloroso mantenerse así.

–_Imbécil… qué esperabas…si era sólo un juego de niños para él…_– Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para golpearla contra la pared, repitiendo el ejercicio por lo menos unas diez veces; sentía que su cabeza iba a explota por el dolor pero por lo menos eso era mucho más soportable que la sensación que había despertado en él Shinobu. –Idiota… Miyagi You, hoy te has graduado con honores en estupidez I…–

*****

_*****_

**NdA: **Tachán!!! Bueno, algo corto, pero creo que tenía lo necesario xD… q estén bien, gracias por leer, me dicen ké tal.

**KnH.**


	3. Juntos, pero no revueltos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou pertenecen a Shungiko Nakamura!!! Aya y Mai me pertenecen!

**Warning de la autora!!! **Bueno, este capítulo tiene dos escenas con contenido adulto, como siempre, cumplo con avisar para no herir sensibilidades. Disfruten de la lectura.

**KnH.**

***********

***********

**Capítulo III: **Juntos, pero no revueltos.

El agua fría se sentía casi purificante para Miyagi; no había podido dormir en toda la noche y su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a aquel momento, como si pudiese volver a sentir la piel de Shinobu con sólo pensarlo. Sentía que se volvía loco, nunca pensó en hacer algo así sólo para conseguir aburrir a alguien, y tampoco cruzó por su mente que lo disfrutaría de ese modo. Tenía claro que debía disculparse pero no tenía el número de Shinobu, y llamar a su padre sería demasiado irresponsable si es que el chico ya había abierto la boca.

"Maldición…" Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla, el agua escurría por su pecho pero no tenía intención de secarla; despeinó un poco su cabello para escurrir el exceso de líquido y caminó hasta el living, deseaba fumar. Encendió el cigarrillo y en ese instante el teléfono sonó. "Diga"

"_Miyagi-san"_

"Ah… buenos días, Takatsuki-san…"

"_Sí, llamaba para saber qué tal fue todo con Shinobu. Llegó y se encerró en su habitación así que no pude hablarle nada…"_

"_Así que no dijo nada…_ Ah, perfectamente, es un chico inteligente, seguramente logrará entrar a la universidad que quiera."

"_Me alegra oír eso"_

"Por cierto, olvidé anotar su número de móvil para coordinar las siguientes reuniones de estudio, usted podría…"

"_Sí, claro"_

"Entiendo… ya, ya… muchas gracias… estamos hablando…"

Miyagi observó el papel donde anotó los números en silencio, no sabía por qué había mentido de esa forma, pudo decir fácilmente que su hijo sería un fracaso y que dejaba el trabajo, pero antes de que pudiese detenerse a meditarlo las palabras salieron de su boca cual verborrea.

"Ya está" Caminó hasta su habitación para vestirse, saldría a despejarse y decidiría qué es lo que haría con ése número, pero antes de que pudiese adentrarse en sus aposentos, golpearon la puerta. Maldijo a la persona que no se daba cuenta de que tenía un timbre y caminó para abrir. "¡Hay un maldito timbre por si no se dan cuenta!"

"Ah, Miyou… pensé que sería lindo se descubrías quién era por mis golpes…"

"¿Aya?"

"¿Me dejarás aquí?"

"Pasa" La bella mujer caminaba mirando a su alrededor como si buscase algo, Miyagi la miraba en silencio. "¿Qué buscas?"

"¿Yo? Nada, no sé de qué hablas"

"No tengo a ninguna mujer escondida"

"No te burles… pensé que quizá estabas ocupado. Por tu pinta… y bueno…"

"Idiota, no hay nadie, y sólo estaba desconcentrado"

"Nunca había pasado así que me preocupé. Y pensé en venir a disculparme por ser tan dura…. Y llegué en un buen momento…"

Aya se acercó a Miyagi y soltó la toalla, desnudándolo completamente; lamió sus labios y empujó a Miyagi al sillón más cercano, arrodillándose frente a él y acercando su boca peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, Miyagi cerró sus ojos un segundo antes de sujetar la mano de Aya y alejarla de él.

"No es necesario que hagas esto"

"Dios, Miyagi… qué te pasa"

"Ya te dije, estoy desconcentrado"

"Bueno, obviamente tu cuerpo no cree lo mismo" Se maldijo por ser de esa forma, ella tenía razón, su cuerpo reaccionaba casi inmediatamente ante aquel roce. "Quédate quieto…"

"N-no…" Miyagi no pudo contener el gemido cuando sintió la lengua de la mujer comenzar a recorrer su parte más intima, no podía negar que lo disfrutaba pero su cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo, necesitaba volver a tener el control de sus reacciones pero aquella bella mujer que lo conocía de hacía mucho y conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo de la estaba poniendo muy difícil. "A…ya…" La aludida desabotonó los botones de su blusa, dejando ver sus pechos contenidos sólo por el delicado encaje de su _brassier. _Se levantó con gracia y se deshizo de sus bragas, sentándose sobre las piernas de Miyagi sin llegar a la penetración. Las manos de Miyagi se posicionaron en sus caderas, mitad intentando detenerla y mitad queriendo continuar, Aya comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Miyagi, mientras que enredaba sus dedos en sus negros cabellos y acercaba la cabeza del hombre hasta su pecho.

Para el abogado y profesor de literatura ya estaba completamente fuera de control la situación, era un hombre después de todo y aquella hermosa mujer de figura inigualable se ponía en bandeja no podía hacer más que aceptarlo. Comenzó a besar y lamer sus pechos, escuchaba los gemidos emitidos con la dulce voz de Aya mientras que dejaba las caderas de Aya con una de sus manos y comenzaba a vagar hasta tocar el sector que ya estaba completamente humedecido. Aya lo detuvo, deseaba continuar y levantándose un poco volvió a su posición, esta vez sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a amoldarse al de Miyagi con la penetración.

El pelinegro la sostuvo por las caderas nuevamente y se apoyó en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por los delicados movimientos de la mujer. Repentinamente, sus manos ya no sostenían sensuales caderas de mujer, sino el masculino cuerpo de Shinobu, podía sentir el aroma que expelía el cuerpo del chico en ese momento, sentía aquel perfume de pino mezclado con sudor; y antes de que pudiese terminar levantó a Aya y la alejó de sí, jadeando.

"Estás… enfermo…" Aya buscó su ropa interior y se sentó junto a Miyagi en silencio.

"Perdona"

"¿Qué te pasa, Miyou?"

"Yo…"

"¿Estás enamorado?" Miyagi abrió sus ojos de par en par, nunca había barajado esa opción tan estúpida. Apenas conocía al chico.

"Te equivocas…"

"¿Quién es Shinobu?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Eso dijiste la otra noche en el motel"

"De qué hablas…"

"Eres un hombre, Miyagi; cualquier emoción que sientas por otro hombre es rara, y no dejará de ser un juego de curiosidad"

Aya se arregló la ropa y levantó la toalla que hubo lanzado, devolviéndosela a Miyagi con una sonrisa.

"Yo puedo esperar, como siempre. Pero no olvides que lo que sea que estés haciendo, es mera curiosidad. La curiosidad se pasa y después alguien saldrá herido. Cuídate, Miyou… y piénsalo…"

******

"Oye, Shinobu, te ves fatal"

"No dormí bien"

"¿Vamos a tomar algo? No tenemos que ir a la escuela hoy, además aunque fuéramos, un día extra no nos hará mejorar, ahora necesitamos un maestro particular." Shinobu se tensó ante esto. "Oye… estás blanco.."

"Vamos a tomar algo mejor"

Shinobu caminó dejando atrás a su amiga, que lo siguió de inmediato. El chico estaba cansado, no físicamente sino de forma mental, quería olvidarse de Miyagi pero con lo que había hecho menos podía sacar ese sentimiento. Se odiaba por haber disfrutado de aquel encuentro aún sabiendo que era parte de una humillación, quería verlo de nuevo y golpearlo por ser tan estúpido, pero sabía que si lo veía nuevamente no podría evitar amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Shinobu, tu teléfono"

"Mai, contesta" Shinobu extendió el teléfono a su amiga, su mano temblaba.

"No sé…"

"Hazlo"

"¿Aló?" La chica miró a Shinobu y devolvió el aparato. "Es tu profesor"

"Maldición, Mai… dile cualquier cosa…"

"Shinobu, es por tu bien."

"Ya… Qué quieres…" Su voz sonaba temblorosa.

"_¿Dónde estás?" _

"No te importa"

"_Tenemos que hablar, te espero en mi departamento a las cuatro. Adiós."_

"Yo n- maldita sea…"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Ah, olvide llevarme los apuntes… vamos, iré otro día"

"Bueno."

Shinobu tomó la mano de su amiga sin notar que ésta se sonrojaba ligeramente ante este acto. La tiraba hasta algún restaurante familiar donde pudieran beber algo y conversar tranquilamente.

"Tu maestro tenía la voz muy sexy"

"Qué idiotez…"

"Vamos, eres un hombre. No puedes saberlo, ustedes los chicos sólo ven algo sexy cuando está en bikini"

"Tú te verías sexy en bikini"

"No digas eso" Mai se sonrojó nuevamente. "¿Desde cuándo tienes un maestro? No me lo habías contado"

"Ah, sólo nos hemos visto una vez, mi padre lo arregló para que pudiese entrar a la universidad, dudaba de mis capacidades."

"Yo también lo haría"

"Cállate, estás igual"

"Podrías presentarme al maestro de voz sexy, quizá pueda ayudarme…"

"¡No!" Mai se calló ante esto. "Digo, es que tu tienes problemas en la parte matemática… él es profesor de literatura. Para qué me conseguirían un profesor integral si sólo estoy complicado en esa asignatura…"

"Ah… sí, tienes razón…"

Shinobu suspiró. El tiempo pasaba rápido conversando a Mai, se conocían desde secundaria y se habían vuelto buenos amigos casi inmediatamente. Eran bastante parecidos y era muy fácil entablar una conversación con ella, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si podría contarle algún día de que se había enamorado de su maestro de voz sexy. El chico de cabello claro sonrió ante esto, su amiga tenía razón, Miyagi tenía una voz especial; no era la gran cosa, pero la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía sentir mil emociones juntas. Miró el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes del restaurante y su boca se torció en un gesto de incomodidad, quedaban diez minutos para las cuatro, el apartamento de Miyagi quedaba por lo menos a quince minutos en automóvil, nunca llegaría a tiempo aunque quisiera ir.

"_No es que quiera ir… no quiero ser humillado…pero él llamó… y yo... _Mai, debo irme, perdona por dejarte así."

"¡Espera!" Mai gritó pero Shinobu ya había salido corriendo del lugar. "No me dejes así… tonto…"

******

"Permiso, permiso" Shinobu salió corriendo del tren, eran las cuatro y aún le quedaban por lo menos tres cuadras. Corría a toda velocidad, estaba cansado y el aire comenzaba a faltarle pero no podía retrasarse más.

Corría chocando con la gente y disculpándose sin siquiera ver los rostros de las personas a las cuales golpeaba con sus hombros, simplemente quería llegar a su meta; después de casi media hora corriendo llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Miyagi, tocó el timbre una vez pero nadie respondió por lo que repitió esta acción unas cuatro veces, estaba decepcionado. Después de correr con todas su fuerzas para alcanzar llegar a la hora que le habían indicado ni siquiera estaba en su apartamento, miró la hora, eran pasado las cuatro y un cuarto, así que significaba que Miyagi había decidido no esperar más por lo que fuera que quisiera decirle. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, pero esta se abrió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio; Shinobu cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero sólo recibió un suave golpe contra algo cálido.

"Lo siento, me dormí… pero con tu ruidosa forma de ser desperté"

"M-Miyagi"

"¿Te quedarás ahí mirándome de esa forma para siempre?" Shinobu se separó de Miyagi y entró sin decir nada al apartamento.

El lugar estaba ordenado, Shinobu miraba todo mientras esperaba a Miyagi quien preparaba té, cuando por fin apareció con la bandeja y las dos tazas humeantes se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Miyagi se sentó en el sofá, dejando a Shinobu en otro de los sillones; lo miró serio antes de sonreír mientras tocaba su cabeza pensando en cómo empezaría lo que tenía que decir.

"Me llamaste para reírte de mí nuevamente ¿verdad?" Miyagi suspiró ante esto, era bueno que el chico hubiese empezado la conversación pero le molestaba que pensara de esa forma de él. Estaba de acuerdo en que no fue la mejor manera de abordarlo la última vez, pero de ahí a decirle que se quería reír o algo así era demasiado. "Dímelo de una vez, pero esta vez no te me acerques…"

"Shinobu, déjame hablar"

"Sí"

"Verás… yo soy… a ver, soy tu profesor ¿entiendes? Hay una línea que jamás debe ser transgredida en ese título, si no lo fuera está el asunto de que soy mayor, mucho mayor que tú, nunca jamás me involucraría con una persona que está recién saliendo de la adolescencia, personalmente pienso que aquellas personas deben vivir muchísimas otras experiencias con personas que estén en su mismo rango de edad. Es decir ¿Sabes que soy abogado? Te doblo la edad, Shinobu…"

"Y además eres hombre…" Shinobu bajó su cabeza, todos los argumentos que le daba Miyagi dejaban de verse como excusas baratas cuando se conversaba tranquilamente.

"No me importa"

"¿Ah?" La cabeza del chico se alzó nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Miyagi.

"Escucha lo que diré porque no tengo intención alguna de repetirlo. Te enseñaré lo que necesites para que puedas entrar a la universidad que quieras, ocho meses son suficientes, aunque as reuniones de estudios sean dos días por dos horas. Y… dejaré que estés cerca de mí… ah… cómo decirlo… seremos… cómo…"

"¿Pareja?" Miyagi se crispó.

"No, eso no. Te conoceré, veré que tal eres y tú conocerás lo malo de mí, no sólo esa estúpida idea de amor a primera vista…"

"Miyagi…"

"Cállate, aún no termino. No seremos pareja, no estaremos juntos bajo ningún tipo de título, si quieres estar cerca de mí, lo aceptaré; pero no aceptaré ninguna demostración de afecto de ningún tipo…"

"Pero tú…"

"Esto no es afecto" Miyagi se levantó y se afirmó con una de sus rodillas en el sofá donde Shinobu estaba, acercándose a él sin darle espacio para moverse. Como si hubiese esperado por volver a hacerlo muchísimo tiempo, lo besó apasionadamente, recorriendo con su lengua cada lugar dentro de la boca del chico, recibiendo una respuesta inexperta por parte del mocoso que lo alteraba; lo obligó a acostarse e introdujo su mano bajo la camisa del uniforme de Shinobu, presionando con su rodilla entre las piernas de Shinobu. Sentía como rápidamente la temperatura corporal del chico aumentaba, y también podía sentir como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía del estudiante; se separó ligeramente y relamió sus labios mientras sonreía al verificar que Shinobu reaccionaba favorablemente ante sus caricias. No había otra respuesta para Miyagi, necesitaba sentirlo junto a él aunque lo negara.

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón de Shinobu y con pericia logró desvestir al chico que comenzaba a temblar bajo él; Miyagi lo miró fijamente y tomó una de las manos de Shinobu y lo guió para que lo acariciase, para que conociera su cuerpo; el chico se dejó guiar para luego seguir por sí mismo descubriendo. Cuando llegó al cinturón de Miyagi, lo soltó con dificultad y dejó que sus inexpertos dedos intrusearan de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, intentaba recordar cada movimiento de Miyagi pero no lo conseguía. El mayor de los dos se acercó aún más y sintió como Shinobu comenzaba a mover su mano a un ritmo lento. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, nunca había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a alguien, ni siquiera a Aya.

Repentinamente, tomó el brazo de Shinobu y lo alejó de él, vio su rostro atemorizado cuando separó sus piernas y lo obligó a mantenerse así, no dijo nada para calmarlo, simplemente lamió sus dedos antes de besarlo y comenzar a acariciarlo para lubricar antes de dar la primera embestida. Sintió a Shinobu enterrar sus dedos en su espalda y resistirse a la penetración, para lenta y sumisamente dejarse llevar por la situación.

"_No es afecto… creo…"_

_*******_

_******_

**NdA: **Tachán! Qué tal? Ojalá les haya gustado, ojalá no lo hayan imaginado mucho… ojalá no haya quedado muy fuerte o algo, no me gustan los lemon muy explícitos, en fin… espero sus comentarios!! Gracias a quienes dejan r/r, al próximo responderé reviews, lo prometo.

**KnH.**


	4. Infernal Warmth

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, sino a Shungiku Nakamura.

**¡¡¡¡¡Ultra Mega Súper Warning de Kurayami no Hime!!!!!****: **Nuevamente, y como es habitual en esta historia de mi autoría, cumplo con el deber ético de avisar que éste capítulo **ES EN SU TOTALIDAD UN LEMON**; así que a quien no le agraden este tipo de historias, por favor abstenerse de leer el capítulo. Luego de avisar, no me queda más que desearles (otra vez) una lectura plácida… muy plácida ˆˆ.

**KnH.**

******

******

**Capítulo IV: **Infernal Warmth.

"No fumes estando tan cerca…"

"Silencio"

"Me molesta el humo"

"Me molesta tu voz"

"Es un empate… apaga esa maldita cosa y yo me callaré" Miyagi giró ligeramente su cabeza para observar al chico que estaba ovillado sobre el sofá y luego volvió a mirar la pequeña duna de colillas que comenzaba a crecer en el cenicero que mantenía en la mesa de centro; estrujó el cigarrillo que todavía estaba por la mitad sobre los demás y se calló. No sabía bien cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que decidió sentarse en el piso y dejar Shinobu quedarse con la poca comodidad que entregaba el sofá, tampoco sabía cuánto había pasado desde que sus cuerpos se habían separado, sólo pensaba en lo ansioso que estaba por volver a tocarlo.

"Mierda…"

La razón por la cual prácticamente vació su cajetilla era para contener todos esos pensamientos que lo ahogaban, todos sus lujuriosos e inmorales deseos, la parte heterosexual en su ser lo maldecía de distintas formas por haber sucumbido ante la prueba que el chico hubiera traído con él mientras que aquel lugar en sus pensamientos recientemente descubierto imploraba por una nueva probada de aquel placer 'prohibido'. Bajó su mirada un segundo y pudo comprobar como su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo con esos vagos pensamientos e ignorando su sentido común, estiró su brazo y lo enganchó en una de las piernas de Shinobu, halándolo hasta hacerlo caer del sofá.

"¡Maldito seas! ¡Me ha dolido!" Shinobu intentó incorporarse pero Miyagi lo lanzó al suelo, sujetando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y utilizando su propio cuerpo para contener sus movimientos. "¡Quítate! ¡¡Que te quites maldito pervertido!!"

"No fui yo quien empezó"

"¡Te odio! ¡Quítate!"

"Los jóvenes hoy en día sueltan sus palabras sin siquiera pensarlas… ¿No eras tú quien me rogaba por una oportunidad? Te la estoy dando ahora…"

"Basta…"

"Todo lo que provocas me enferma…" Miyagi estaba serio y su voz sonaba mucho más ronca de lo que era normalmente "No poder controlarme me molesta, tu voz me irrita… tus ojos… me miran como si me tuvieses en algún estúpido pedestal, me exaspera… conozcámonos… dije eso pero no se si quiero que lo hagas…"

"Quítate" Shinobu contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la lengua de Miyagi deslizarse por su clavícula hacia su mentón, lamiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su boca. Introdujo su lengua casi desesperado por tomar sus labios juveniles que respondían de forma infantil, negándose a ratos y aceptando por momentos la cálida interacción. El pelinegro soltó los brazos de Shinobu y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la piel del chico, estremeciéndolo; siguiendo el camino que le iban trazando sus dedos volvió a bajar con su boca, humedeciendo cada centímetro de piel. Cuando su lengua llegó por fin a la línea imaginaria que separaba su torso del tren inferior de su cuerpo, Miyagi se detuvo sin separarse.

"Conozcámonos… eso fue lo que dije… pero no quiero que conozcas algo de este pervertido que haga que alejes lo que me pertenece…" Antes de recibir alguna respuesta que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar de su éxtasis, Miyagi tomó el miembro de Shinobu y comenzó a lamer y succionar, provocando que los gemidos del chico aumentaran de intensidad.

"M-mi… aah…"

El cuerpo de Shinobu ardía, no podía controlar los espasmos que lo atacaban cada vez que la boca de Miyagi se cerraba más alrededor de su, ya, completamente sensible miembro; intentaba reprimir cada gemido pero sólo lograba que estos aumentaran su volumen.

Miyagi disfrutaba cada segundo en que su lengua se enredaba y empapaba el miembro de Shinobu, jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría a ese nivel de excitación con nadie, mientras se encargaba de prestarle atención al muchacho, él mismo movía su mano con rapidez, proporcionándose placer a sí mismo a sabiendas de que en el estado en que estaba Shinobu, lo máximo que podría hacer era responder con leves caricias, sentir la piel del adolescente calentarse bajo su cuerpo lo hacía desearlo aún más, y como si esto fuera una especie de castigo por provocar todo esto en él, llevó los dedos de su mano libre hasta la boca de Shinobu, mojándolos con el exceso de saliva que estaba producendo para luego comenzar a lubricar al chico, introduciendo de a uno sus dedos.

Se tensó al sentir como los dedos de Miyagi lo preparaban para lo que seguiría, sin siquiera dejar de lamer y succionar. Con dificultad intentó separar la boca de Miyagi, estaba al límite de su aguante y no quería que siguiera, sin embargo el pelinegro aumentó la intensidad, logrando que el chico terminara por fin en un mar de espasmos ante el más mínimo roce.

La forma en que Shinobu había implorado porque se detuviese lo excitaba mucho más, y casi por maldad había comenzado a presionar ligeramente mientras succionaba, moviendo sus dedos rítmicamente. No pasó mucho antes de sentir las contracciones dentro de su boca, acompañadas del fluido salado que escurrió por sus comisuras mientras se separaba; dejó de masturbarse y llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca limpió el hilo blanquecino que resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Pudo ver el rostro desconcertado de Shinobu ante su acción y bruscamente quitó sus dedos; separó las piernas temblorosas del chico y las alzó por sobre sus hombros, no sin antes tragar parte de la descarga que hubo recibido dentro de su boca. Se ubicó lentamente y tomó el mentón de Shinobu, obligándolo a abrir su boca, cuando tuvo suficiente espacio acercó su boca e introduciendo su lengua dejó caer el resto de fluido dentro de la boca de él, y aprovechando este descuido, embistió contra él penetrándolo completamente; se quedó quieto un segundo disfrutando de la placentera sensación que le provocaba la estrechez de la posición.

"N-no…"

"Ca… aah… te…"

"ah… n-no… pa-…aah…pa…res…" Miyagi mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no seguir perdiendo el control de la situación, se movía con brusquedad y escuchar a Shinobu pedirle que siguiera hacía que su mente se nublara mucho más que en una situación normal. Repentinamente Shinobu lo sostuvo para evitar que pudiese seguir, y sorprendiendo a Miyagi lo empujó separándolo completamente; pudo ver la cara de furia y desesperación que el pelinegro adoptó, y sin decirle nada se acercó gateando hasta el sitio en que había quedado, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Miyagi.

"¿Qué…?"

"Enséñame"

Miyagi lo observó un segundo antes de tomarlo por las caderas, indicándole al oído cómo debía posicionarse para seguir; para Shinobu era algo incómodo, jamás había tomado la iniciativa de esa forma y tampoco es que fuera una posición muy cómoda pero quería demostrarle a Miyagi que iba en serio.

Con la ayuda del pelinegro comenzó a descender, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían nuevamente.

"Lento… así…"

"Hmm…"

"Sigue…" Shinobu obedeció, moviéndose lentamente, podía sentir como Miyagi lo obligaba a aumentar la velocidad del vaivén de caderas. "Sig…"

Antes de que sus palabras terminaran, se fundieron en un ronco gemido. El chico sintió los dedos de Miyagi presionar fuertemente su piel para evitar los mismos espasmos que él mismo sintió antes. Sin ser capaz de alejarse del hombre que amaba, Shinobu se mantuvo quieto, con su cuerpo cubierto de una capa de sudor y con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de su amante.

******

******

**NdA: **Fin!! xD, miento, fin del capítulo solamente… cuando terminé el anterior estaba pensando en cómo sería la escena perfecta, por eso no ahondé mucho en ella, y hoy exactamente a las 22.35 estaba sentada en el sofá y recordé algo y me dije 'Tengo que escribir esto' (no es que haya estado pensando en sexo, simplemente me preguntaban sobre alguien y cuando respondí 'creo q es imposible' porque es imposible con esa persona) mi cabecita vagó hasta tiempos pasados y vi la luz… me iluminé y pensé en la mejor forma de plasmar mis pensamientos lujuriosamente nostálgicos en el pc y esto quedó. Bueno, es un capítulo corto porque pensé que si ponía algún cambio de escena mataría el romanticismo del capítulo, así que digamos que es un capítulo-continuación del anterior así que por eso TENIA que actualizar rápido. Ojalá les haya gustado, por lo menos a mí me gustó, sobretodo fue una experiencia enriquecedora el escribir mientras escuchaba 'More than words' vdd que calza perfecto con Miyagi y Shinobu? xD .

Ya, mejor dejo de molestar con mis desvaríos post-creación y en serio espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios y!!!! contestaré r/r porque hace muchísimo no me doy el tiempo de contestar a lectoras ˆˆ

**Keremi: **Dios, leí tu r/r y me hizo sentir tan bien xD… porque significó que sí te llegó lo que escribí, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá hayas disfrutado esté capítulo.

**Nameless-Anami: **Bueno, la vdd no soy una acérrima de escribir cosas muy explícitas porque mi mente es demasiado extensa y a veces le cuesta volver del mundo literario xD, además pienso que si das una idea más o menos general, evitando poner demasiados detalles no se sale de la línea y aún así logras imaginarlo, pero no niego que si es interesante escribir esas cosas xD. Que estés bien y gracias por leer =D.

**Ezaki: **jaja, creo que en este fic Miyagi está un poco OoC así que le costará un poco más que en el manga/anime darse cuenta y aceptar definitivamente las cosas. Respecto a los títulos, supongo que un buen título hace que te intereses en el contenido o algo así.

**M: **Ah, la vdd pensé en hacer un poco más rogada el primer acercamiento, pero después me di el manzanazo (como Newton xD) de que si el chico se le declara a la primera, no debe ser muy quisquilloso en cuanto a intimar xD, ah, éste capítulo está menos soft, saludos para ti y gracias por leer ˆˆ.

**Azura33: **Niña, niña, que yo no juzgo a nadie por preferencias, me pasaría de mojigata si luego de relatar una relación sexual me pongo a decir que los que leen son pervertidos, jamás saldrá de mi boca, dedos, mente algo así. Porque entre nos (y los que seguramente leerán esto xD) no es que sea una santa tampoco, pero tampoco me gusta especificar demasiado porque la línea entre lo lindo y lo gore es finísima. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

Bueno!! También agradecer obviamente a las demás personas que leen, en serio espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me despido calurosamente (me pregunto si está bien usar esa palabra luego de este capítulo xD).

Desde las sombras… que ahora están en llamas… **KnH =D.**


	5. WordsFeelings

**Disclaimer: ** Ya todos saben que los personajes no me pertenecen.

*****

*****

**Capítulo V: **Words / Feelings.

No podía creerlo. Simplemente era algo que estaba fuera de cualquier pensamiento racional en el interior de su cabeza; las imágenes mentales daban vueltas una y otra vez sin dejarlo siquiera cerrar sus ojos para dormir, era incapaz de levantarse y caminar los pocos metros que separaban su sala de su dormitorio.

Para Miyagi You, ahora que había recuperado su raciocinio y que meditaba una a una sus propias acciones, era la situación más absurda y terrorífica que jamás hubo conocido. Había terminado exhausto, y para qué decir su 'compañero'; el pobre muchacho apenas y podía levantarse así que casi interpretando algún papel principesco, tomó al chico en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, cubriéndolo con las sábanas para que no tomara frío y pudiese dormir bien.

Sí, era terrorífico. Agradeció no poder ver su propia expresión en el momento en que sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello del muchacho por última vez antes de regresar a su sofá y encender un cigarro para relajarse. Era heterosexual, se repetía millones de veces aquello en su cabeza, intentaba encontrar alguna razón para los últimos acontecimientos, pero no encontraba ninguna.

"_Conocernos…¿Qué demonios fue eso? Como si por alguna razón divina pudiésemos llegar a ser pareja... es decir… no niego que fue interesante pero…es un hombre…y en ningún caso me gustan los hombres…"_

Miró la hora y se levantó; eran algo más de las seis de la mañana y tenía que salir antes de que el mocoso se despertara; tomó la ropa que estaba regada por el lugar y salió apresurado de su apartamento, no sin antes mirar por última vez el sitio donde se había encargado de borrar cualquier vestigio de inocencia y castidad en aquel chico.

******

"Sé que estás ahí, nunca sales tan temprano" El pelinegro vociferaba fuera de una de las puertas de aquel condominio. "Llamarán a la policía si no abres, Aya"

"Entonces que te lleven de una buena vez, gay encubierto" Miyagi rió tontamente ante el poco amigable adjetivo con el que su antigua amante lo calificó. "Pasa"

"Me salvaste"

"Dios, Miyou… estás completamente asqueroso…"

"Necesito tu ducha"

"¿Acaso no tienen baños en los moteles de quinta a los que vas?"

"Vengo de mi casa"

"¿Ah?"

"Eso… creo que es…"

"Estabas con alguien…"

"No… sí…"

"¿Y por qué no te duchaste allá? Es tu casa después de todo"

"No lo hice para no despertarlo y no cruzarme con él"

"No lo iba a dejar en la calle tampoco" Aya desvió la mirada, algo deprimida por este comentario. Miyagi nunca se había preocupado de si su amante de turno tenía siquiera para pagar un taxi o algo. "No es que me importe, si es lo que piensas"

"¿Quién es?"

"Da lo mismo"

"Miyou… te interesa en serio, por lo que veo…" Aya caminó con él hasta el baño, sentándose en el piso junto a la bañera, mientras él se duchaba para quitarse el olor a sexo que traía impregnado en su piel.

"No realmente"

"Si no te interesara nunca habrías aceptado involucrarte con un hombre. No está en tus cánones."

"No sé realmente qué sucede"

"¿Cómo es?"

"Da lo mismo"

"Vamos, somos amigos desde hace mucho."

"Rayos… eres muy morbosa ¿lo sabías?"

"Por eso te gusto…o por lo menos te gustaba" El agua se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Miyagi; la bella mujer se levantó y buscó un par de toallas para entregarle. "¿Cómo es?"

"Es un mocoso irritante, idiota y algo atractivo"

"Ja…además de gay eres pedófilo"

"Idiota… técnicamente es un adulto, que se comporte como un estúpido inmaduro es distinto"

"Supongo que es más maduro que tú si es capaz de aceptar que le gustas sin tanto problema"

"El problema mayor es que es mi pupilo; es hijo del tipo que me ofreció trabajo en Mitsuhashi… le dije que nos conociéramos" Miyagi caminó a la habitación que tantas veces visitó y buscó ropa en el clóset. "Fue bueno dejar una muda extra"

"No…deberías llevártela toda…" El la miró un momento antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

"Lo lamento, pero ni siquiera sé si alguna vez vuelva aquí de esa forma"

"Solo vas reconociendo que sí te interesa…"

"Bueno, creo que no fue buena idea venir"

"Lo lamento, quédate aquí durmiendo un rato, no te haré nada"

"Sí, sí…gracias"

Aya mantuvo sus ojos sobre Miyagi mientras él comenzaba a vestirse tranquilamente; lo había visto hacerlo muchísimas veces pero ésta tenía un matiz a despedida que nunca había cruzado por su mente que llegaría. Se sintió molesta ante esto, no entendía como una persona podía provocar todo eso en él mientras que ella conociéndolo de tanto no lograba encaminarlo de nuevo; nunca le importó si él estaba con más mujeres puesto que siempre volvía a su lecho, y en ese instante lo único que deseaba era que la persona que estaba logrando alejarlo desapareciese.

*******

Shinobu observaba silenciosamente el departamento de Miyagi. Estaba incómodo, le irritaba recordar que al abrir sus ojos se encontró solo en ese lugar desconocido en cierta forma para él. La persona que se suponía era mucho más madura en ese sitio, había escapado cobardemente ante una posible confrontación; el muchacho golpeó la pared con su puño, no lo entendía para nada.

Había dicho que se conocerían, y para Shinobu estaba bien ya que deseaba que los sentimientos de Miyagi fueran como los suyos; no se negó cuando su tutor se dejó llevar por sus deseos más profundos, pero se sentía nuevamente humillado al pensar que Miyagi prefería evitar mirarlo nuevamente.

"Conocernos… ja, maldito cobarde…"

Miró su teléfono para ver la lista de llamadas perdidas y murmuró maldiciones para Miyagi al ver el desinterés del hombre. Era casi mediodía y no parecía haber algún indicio de que él volvería pronto a su departamento. Era sábado, podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa pero, lamentablemente, prefería esperar ahí por alguna explicación.

*******

"Miyou… ya pasará el mediodía ¿te quedarás aquí ocultándote para siempre? A mí en verdad no me molesta, pero ahora debo salir"

"Sí, no te preocupes, Aya"

"Como sea, puedes comer lo que quieras, sólo no hagas desorden"

"Sí, no te preocupes" Aya suspiró ante la repetitiva forma de contestar de su ex amante.

"Nos vemos"

El ambiente en aquel lugar era sumamente femenino, el pelinegro parecía sentirse fuera de lugar ahí. Se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de agradarle físicamente Aya pero la única respuesta a la que llegaba era que el chico se estaba colando hasta por sus poros; eso, ciertamente, lo irritaba.

Miró la hora y se levantó del sitio en que estaba rápidamente. Ya que Aya se había ido podía volver a su departamento sin recibir las bromas de la mujer; seguramente Shinobu ya se había marchado y no tendría que verlo y sentir todo el 'arrepentimiento' que seguramente sentiría si se encontraban.

Caminó hasta una avenida y esperó un taxi tranquilamente, cuando el vehículo por fin apareció, estiró su brazo y lo detuvo, indicándole la dirección y sintiéndose demasiado deseoso por fumar. Escuchar al taxista hablar sobre el tráfico se estaba volviendo tan o más irritante que su corta abstinencia de nicotina pero ya estaba cerca así que ese martirio terminaría pronto; repentinamente por su campo visual pasó la tienda cercana a su casa e impulsivamente le pidió al chofer que se detuviera; vació sus bolsillos y pagando más de la cuenta incluso con propina incluida, bajó corriendo hasta el lugar.

Se quedó quieto frente a la puerta de cristal sintiendo su circulación aumentar y un nudo formarse en su garganta. Al pasar en el taxi por su mente cruzó la poco probable idea de que Shinobu aún estuviese en el departamento, y la hora del almuerzo estaba llegando así que pensó que después de toda la actividad nocturna el cuerpo del muchacho exigiría alguna comida balanceada; sólo Dios podía saber lo mucho que lo inquietaba pensar con tanta preocupación en el chico, pero ya estaba ahí, así que lo mejor era que entrara.

Se paseó por el lugar con una expresión sombría, tomaba verduras y carne como si sujetar aquellos ingredientes fuera una tortura, incluso cuando los pagó pudo sentir como su estómago se apretaba. Imaginarse cocinando para Shinobu y él era… extraño.

"_Idiota… no es tu pareja… Miyagi You… das pena…"_

El camino hacia su hogar fue mucho más doloroso que las compras. Mediante la distancia a su casa se acortaba, la incomodidad se agrandaba. Cuando por fin introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Fue sorprendido por el rostro lleno de furia del apuesto adolescente.

"Estoy… en… casa…?"

"¡Tú!... quién te crees… diciendo cosas que te comprometen para luego escapar como una rata…"

"Esto…sí…sí, déjame pasar" Miyagi se sentía bastante estúpido al pedir autorización para pasar a SU casa. "O más bien… quítate, me estorbas"

Shinobu se apartó esperando recibir alguna palabra, sin embargo Miyagi sólo pasó hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo en silencio; se acercó al umbral de la cocina y observó cada movimiento de su tutor; era un hombre bastante normal, pero la atracción que sentía por él iba más allá de algo físico.

El abogado y profesor cocinaba rápidamente y sin prestarle atención a la persona que sabía, lo había seguido hasta ese lugar, pero algo llamó su atención de repente. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba; el chico observaba fijamente, pero estaba ensimismado; pero lo que causó aquel desorden dentro de él fue el sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho, incluso así era bastante masculino.

"Supongo que debo alguna especie de disculpa por irme antes de que despertaras."

"¿Ah?... ¿Por qué…?"

"Eso es lo que esperabas ¿no? Es bastante entendible que cuando te acuestas con alguien esperes poder mantener una conversación decente con esa persona luego… por lo menos si es alguien que conoces. Un completo extraño es cuento aparte."

"No te entiendo."

"Somos dos entonces. Mira que venir a cocinarle a un mocoso que aún no entiende el concepto de amor"

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Claro que lo entiendo!"

"No, no lo haces. Aún no eres capaz de darme un explicación válida a tu estúpido interés"

"Entonces aplica para ti también"

"No compares"

"¿Por qué? Dijiste que nos conoceríamos, significa que te intereso…"

"No realmente…" Miyagi vio la molestia en el chico.

"Entonces por qué…"

"¿Por qué me acosté contigo? Eso es fácil… tú querías y soy un altruista"

"Desgraciado…"

"Es broma, la cosa es que dije que nos conoceríamos, entiendo que te dejes llevar por esas palabras. Digo, pensaste que era un 'somos pareja' o algo así; pero estás mal si esperas de mí algo así."

"Explícame entonces" Shinobu se apartó para dejar pasar a Miyagi con los platos. "No creo que digas algo como eso sin quererlo, no eres así…"

"Siéntate. ¿No soy así? Cómo puedes decir algo eso. Ésa es la razón por la cual te dije que es imposible que me ames, y ésa también es la razón por la cual te dije que nos conoceríamos. Por ejemplo yo, mientras más pasó contigo más me convenzo de que eres una molestia."

"Pero yo… sigo interesado…"

"Idiota." Miyagi observó al chico llevar la comida a su boca e intentó alejar cualquier imagen de la noche anterior de su mente. "Sería mejor que te buscaras una chica, o un chico si es que es verdad que tus inclinaciones son éstas."

"¿Quién eres para hablar de MIS inclinaciones? Cuando fuiste tú quien parecía disfrutarlo más"

"Jaja… no hay mucha diferencia entre recipientes" Miyagi sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia y vergüenza de Shinobu. "Podrías haber sido una mujer y sería lo mismo"

"¡Entonces vete al demonio!"

"Ya, siéntate"

"Me voy, le diré a mi padre que no necesito un profesor y-"

"Dije que te sentaras" Miyagi se había levantado y sostenía a Shinobu por una de sus muñecas, estaba molesto. "¿Querías conocerme ¿no? ¿Querías estar junto a mí? Pues éste soy yo. Soy un bastardo que disfruta de acostarse con cuanta mujer sea capaz de abrir sus piernas, no me interesa edad si está capacitada para tener sexo, me daría igual si fuera una prostituta o algo; fumo mínimo una cajetilla diaria y cuando estoy ansioso o molesto eso puede duplicarse o triplicarse; seguramente moriré de alguna enfermedad venérea o de cáncer al pulmón pero me da lo mismo; me gusta beber y aunque estudié una carrera que me daría mucho dinero fui tan estúpido e idealista que decidí gastar dinero en la carrera que de verdad me apasionaba… soy… un degenerado porque mientras me ves así, asustado por alzar mi voz… recuerdo cada detalle de tu rostro… cada expresión…y cada palabra que pronunciaste anoche… eres un chico apuesto y de buena familia… sigues insistiendo aunque sepas esto…?" Miyagi soltó al chico pero no quitó sus ojos de él, sin embargo ahora su expresión era muy distinta. Estaba algo angustiado por la posible reacción de Shinobu.

"Eres… un idiota"

Shinobu apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Miyagi, olvidando por completo su enojo. Aquel hombre era incapaz de darse cuenta que lo único que necesitaba para olvidar el abandono matutino, era un poco de interés. Sí, seguramente lograría que lo amase y lo haría dejar atrás todos esos prejuicios que aún lo mantenían encadenado.

Se separó un poco y aprovechando la sorpresa en Miyagi, lo besó lentamente recibiendo una respuesta sin reparos; el pelinegro se separó bruscamente de Shinobu y volviendo a tomar su muñeca lo haló hasta la habitación, tirándolo a la cama con una expresión seria.

"E-espera… no es… por qué siempre…"

"Cállate" Miyagi se arrodilló sobre él, sujetándolo por las muñecas. Sí, era un verdadero pervertido; pero no podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentía cuando Shinobu lo observaba de esa forma tan inocentemente excitante. Abrió el pantalón del chico y rozó con sus dedos por sobre la ropa interior, recibiendo un débil quejido por parte del muchacho. Suspiró y se separó del chico, acostándose en un lado de su cama. "Supongo que no está bien que haga estas cosas" Miyagi cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos, rindiéndose ante su razón que le decía que tener sexo con el chico cada vez que estaban cerca no ayudaba a 'conocerse'. Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando sintió como la cremallera de su pantalón era deslizada y cómo hábilmente la tela era separada de la piel, para luego dar paso a la húmeda calidez de la lengua del chico apoderándose de él. "N-no… me ayudas…" Sus palabras no parecían importarle a Shinobu, podía sentir al chico temblar de vez en cuando ante el nerviosismo; después de todo era un mocoso. Luchando contra su propio deseo, sujetó la cabeza del chico y la alejó de sí mismo, obligándolo a detenerse.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Ah… dije que nos conoceríamos…entonces siéntate ahí…y habla" Miyagi se levantó, caminando hasta la pared y dejando caer su cuerpo. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró a Shinobu con una sonrisa despreocupada. "Yo me quedaré aquí… así que, conozcámonos…"

Shinobu se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que pasaba. Miyagi había preferido hablar que tener sexo; no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante la inmensa sensación de felicidad que lo embargó.

Hablar significaba que sentía interés; eso era lo único que necesitaba, ya tendrían tiempo para seguir 'conociéndose' en otras facetas…

*****

****

**NdA:** Un capítulo Light xD…¿por qué? Bueno, no todo puede ser sexo en la vida, también existen otras actividades, por eso decidí que sería un capítulo sweet en cuanto a la relación. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo de transición xD, gracias por leer, gracias por los r/r y espero comentarios.

Se despide de uds muerta de sueño porque no duerme como Dios manda hace casi dos semanas, **KnH.**


	6. Nasty and Delicious Guilty

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**NdA: **Como siempre advertir para no herir sensibilidades. Capítulo con sexo indeseado, sexo culposo y sexo anhelado. Ya se darán cuenta cuál es cuál.

Disfruten, en serio disfruten, y sean cuidadosas xD.

*****

*****

**Capítulo VI: **Nasty & Delicious Guilty.

"Tengo que salir; si quieres te quedas aunque no sé a qué hora regreso."

"Hmm."

"Ah, qué molestia. Me doy el tiempo de avisar y te quedas ahí como un bulto."

"No me digas que estás esperando que vaya a despedirte, Miyagi."

Shinobu se sentó en la cama y sonrió con algo de malicia ante la cara de sorpresa que el pelinegro había adoptado. Sus dedos sostenían un cigarrillo a medio camino y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y tensos. Llevaban cerca de dos semanas en aquel estado de 'conocimiento' que Miyagi había solicitado, a pesar de que en la práctica eso estaba más cerca de ser una relación normal de pareja que otra cosa. Shinobu seguía siendo instruido para sus exámenes y secretamente solía quedarse en aquel departamento para clases extra.

La renuencia en Miyagi seguía presente, la cual sólo era abandonada cuando el pelinegro sucumbía ante sus más bajos instintos y aceptaba silenciosamente el hecho de que aquel chico muchísimo menor que él provocaba más cosas que cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiese estado jamás.

"No, por supuesto que no. Lo decía por si ibas a esperar mi regreso, pero pensándolo mejor, no has regresado a tu casa hace dos días."

"Da lo mismo, igual mi padre cree que estoy en la casa de un compañero ayudándolo con mis avances académicos. El profesor Miyagi You se gana bien su dinero, fue lo que él dijo; yo opino igual."

"¡Mocoso! No hables con ese tono arrogante. Un poco de respeto por tu mayores, además lo haces parecer como si fuera tu gigoló."

"Es cierto, si así fuera tendrías que cobrar más."

"Suficiente."

Tomando el maletín donde guardaba documentos referentes a su segunda profesión, salió de la habitación sin decir adiós al muchacho que lo miraba molesto por su falta de sentido del humor. Para Miyagi aquella clase de bromas estaba fuera de discusión, lamentablemente no se sentía orgulloso de lo que hacía a pesar de que por las noches sus prejuicios fueran reemplazados por otro tipo de pensamientos.

******

"¡Miyou!" La bella mujer se levantó de su asiento en el restaurante, captando la atención de todos los clientes. Era un sitio relativamente elegante así que los demás clientes del sitio miraban con cierto reproche. "¡Aquí, apresúrate!"

"Aya, podrías ser un poco menos ruidosa ¿no?"

"Es que hace ya casi dos semanas que no te veo, y como tampoco estabas contestando tu móvil." Miyagi se sentó frente a Aya mientras la escuchaba hablar. "Me sorprendió cuando recibí tu mensaje para que nos juntáramos; además en este sitio. Debería cuidar tu dinero si sólo era un simple almuerzo, pudimos comerlo en tu casa o en la mía."

"Eh, no en mi casa; está… digamos, ocupada. Y la tuya, no gracias."

"Qué fea imagen tienes de mí. Aunque es peor que creas que estando solos terminaremos acostándonos."

"Jaja, no te preocupes. No es por eso." Miyagi sonrió mientras recibía la carta de comida. "Pensé que sería más apropiado un lugar sobrio para hablar de negocios."

"¿Negocios?"

"Así es. Estaba pensando, tu compañía suele dar auspicios y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme con una publicación."

"Bueno, las ayudas monetarias no dependen en un cien por ciento de mí. Los proyectos que se aprueban para algún tipo de auspicio son revisados por varios grupos antes de darles una respuesta positiva, y obviamente también corren el riesgo de ser rechazados."

"Ya, pero hace un tiempo hablamos sobre la publicación de un libro ¿no?"

"No me digas que de verdad piensas hacerlo…" Aya sonrió. "Bueno, tendríamos que hablarlo. Por mi parte tienes el apoyo, pero no sé qué tal iría con los demás."

"Eres buena para persuadir."

"Qué ofensa, Miyou."

"No es una ofensa, ciertamente tus capacidades para manipular son un arte, más aun si estamos hablando de hombres."

"Dijiste que tu casa estaba ocupada ¿Estás viviendo con alguien?"

"No realmente."

"Pero tu nuevo juguete se queda ahí." Los ojos de Miyagi se centraron en Aya, quien lo observaba seriamente y con sus dedos entrelazados bajo su mentón. "Así que ésa es la razón por la cual no contestabas el móvil; estuviste ocupado."

"No en realidad."

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negando lo que sientes?"

"No es que niegue nada. Pero no veo razón para aceptar algo que no está claro, es cierto que Shinobu va a veces pero no porque sea una relación formal."

"Shinobu" Aya sonrió mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar el rostro de Miyagi suavemente. "Así que así se llama. Es un nombre algo fuerte ¿no?"

"Supongo"

"Miyou, vamos a mi casa. De verdad esto es una pérdida de dinero."

"Ya estamos aquí, si quieres luego vamos a tomar un café o algo."

"Hecho."

Si Miyagi hubiese sabido lo problemático que sería aquel día jamás hubiera salido. Había olvidado lo susceptible que era Aya a emborracharse. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y luego de un almuerzo bastante alcoholizado por parte de su amiga, se dirigía hacia el hogar de Aya.

En llegar del lugar donde comieron hasta el condominio de Aya no era gran cosa en automóvil, lo complicado era tener que subirla en brazo por su incapacidad de mantenerse firmemente en pie. Recordaba las incontables veces que había vivido aquella escena, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto consigo mismo por haber aguantado tantas veces aquella molestia sólo por sexo.

Acostumbrado a aquella rutina, buscó en el bolso de Aya las llaves para poder entrar, y sintiéndose como en casa, la llevó a la habitación para que descansara. Sabía que ella iba despierta pero se mantenía callada; el hombre dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Aya sobre la cama, pero ella lo haló hasta ella, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

"Compórtate, Aya."

"Por qué te sigues negando. Tus palabras no se condicen con tus reacciones."

"No seas idiota, soy un hombre y es obvio que reaccione si una mujer hermosa como tú está restregándose contra mí." Miyagi se soltó del agarre de Aya y se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su rostro fraternalmente. "No hagas estas cosas, porque no quiero empañar los bellos recuerdos que tengo contigo con estas insinuaciones molestas."

"Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, eres un hombre. Es estúpido pensar que te acuestas con otro, más si llevabas años siendo un mujeriego. La cantidad de mujeres a las que has seducido no puede pesar menos que una relación infantil con un mocoso precoz."

"No pesa menos, son cosas distintas supongo."

"¿Te enamoraste?" Aya se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a tantear con sus manos suavemente por todo el cuerpo de Miyagi. "No me lo has dicho aún; no has sido capaz de hablar de sentimientos." El pelinegro sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba ante los estímulos de su ex amante. Después de todo ella sabía las cosas que le gustaba, y pasando por alto el hecho de que su compañero actual fuera un chico, siempre había disfrutado de los placeres ofrecidos por las féminas. "Dímelo, Miyagi."

La mente de Miyagi era un desastre. Se excitaba rápidamente ante los estímulos de Aya y la única forma de que se detuviera era responderle; pero no sabía exactamente qué es lo que debía decir. Sabía que Shinobu le interesaba en demasía, y que en cuanto a deseo estaba por sobre a ella, pero de forma emocional nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Se dejó tumbar por Aya sin decir nada y sin apartar su mirada de ella; a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el placer inducido por la mujer su mente seguía impávida; qué debía decirle… en ese momento no importaba mucho, porque una vez más se estaba hundiendo en las emociones heterosexuales abandonadas hace algún tiempo. La mujer que ahora estaba sobre él se despojaba de su ropa sin pudores, como muchas otras veces y hacía lo mismo con las de Miyagi. En poco tiempo, sus cuerpos estuvieron por completo desnudos y la voluntad del pelinegro era consumida por uno de sus más grandes defectos: la lujuria.

En su mente danzaban imágenes de las tantas veces que Aya le había pertenecido, y también pensaba en el chico que sin saber esperaba en su departamento. Era un desgraciado por estar ahí siendo sometido por no poder aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no era un cínico, y negar que disfrutaba cada vez que la caderas de Aya bajaban completamente y sus cuerpos terminaban unidos en su totalidad era imposible.

******

Miyagi conducía tan lento que los conductores que le adelantaban amenizaban su camino con uno que otro insulto, sin embargo él no se inmutaba. Con sus manos sujetas con firmeza en el volante, daba vueltas una y otra vez por las mismas calles sin deseo alguno de regresar a su departamento. No quería, o más bien, no podía regresar a su departamento sabiendo que Shinobu estaría ahí. Su teléfono móvil ya tenía una cantidad considerable de llamadas perdidas del número del chico pero por primera vez, Miyagi You tenía miedo de enfrentarle. Ya sin poder seguir haciendo tiempo, dirigió su automóvil hasta su edificio; estacionó el vehículo y apagó el motor, sin hacer algún movimiento que indicara que se bajaría.

Miró a su alrededor hasta que dio con su tan preciada cajetilla de cigarrillos. Estaba nueva ya que la anterior se había terminado en los minutos. Escuchar su móvil sonar era casi tortuoso para Miyagi, pero no tenía ni el valor para tomarlo y apagarlo. El cigarrillo en su boca terminó por consumirse, y agotado apoyó su cabeza sobre el volante; repentinamente un sonido distinto al de las llamadas captó su atención. La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó indicando un nuevo mensaje y con su mano ligeramente temblorosa levantó el móvil: _¿Vienes a comer? Ya es algo tarde y podré quedarme hasta mañana si quieres. _

Odiaba esa perseverancia en el chico; lo empujaba a un punto en que no podía hacer nada más que seguir sus ideas. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, porque a pesar de todo tenía claro que él era una persona inocente y no tenía ninguna razón para ser arrastrado por sus defectos. Tampoco es que fuera a contarle que se había acostado con Aya, eso estaba fuera de discusión, aunque era la primera vez que la culpa lo remecía de una forma tan perturbadora.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir su puerta y encaminarse hasta su departamento. Se sentía algo mareado de tanto pensar en la culpa que estaba sintiendo, pero aún así siguió su camino hasta la puerta de su hogar. Nunca antes introducir la llave en la cerradura había costado tanto e hizo tanto ruido que al final la puerta se abrió sin que Miyagi pudiese hacer algo. Se quedó con la llave extendida en el aire e intentó actuar con normalidad ante el chico que lo observaba seriamente.

"Qué ruidoso ¿Vienes ebrio que ni siquiera aciertas a la llave?" Las palabras de Shinobu estaban repletas de sarcasmo, pero poco y nada le importaba a Miyagi. "Era una broma, idiota. No tienes que poner esa cara."

"Ah, sí. No me dejarás entrar en mi propia casa…"

"Idiota"

Sin decir nada, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo; sabía que Shinobu lo observaba pero no se atrevía a girarse para enfrentarlo. Repentinamente su cuerpo se tensó; las manos de Shinobu masajeaban sus hombros con cuidado.

"Estás tenso."

"No es nada"

"No contestabas mis llamadas."

"¿Acaso me estás controlando? No te tomes atribuciones que no te mereces." Miyagi se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, escapando del chico que lo seguía de cerca. Para Shinobu todo era una situación incomprensible, el pelinegro se había marchado sin problemas y ahora parecía odiarle. "Deja de seguirme, eres bastante molesto y obsesivo."

"¡Miyagi, no actúes como un idiota!" Shinobu agarró la camisa de Miyagi para evitar que se alejara, pero inmediatamente éste se liberó de forma violenta, agarrando a Shinobu por el brazo y poniéndolo de frente contra la pared. "Suéltame"

"¿Por qué? ¿No estabas iniciando esto?"

"Suéltame, Miyagi" Las peticiones del chico eran completamente inútiles, y con cada segundo el pelinegro se volvía un poco más agresivo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, quería olvidar toda esa culpa y la única manera que se le ocurría era haciéndole el amor a la persona que había llegado a desorganizar su vida. Pensar en lo fácil que aquel muchacho conseguía incitarlo con sus ruegos infantiles y sus intentos vanos por liberarse sólo hacía que Miyagi se molestara aún más consigo mismo. Recorrer el cuerpo de Shinobu con sus manos nunca había sido tan tortuoso.

Sin siquiera un aviso, la ropa de Shinobu se deslizó hasta el piso, y en un segundo sus pensamientos fueron completamente borrados de su cabeza por el dolor. La forma en que era tratado era por lo menos humillante, no estaba disfrutando para nada aquello pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para alejarse, más aún si Miyagi lo mantenía con la cara plantada en el muro. "De…"

"Cállate; maldita sea, cállate. Tu voz me enferma… tu cara, todo en ti hace que mi enojo crezca."

"Duele…Miyagi." Repentinamente los movimiento bruscos que ejercía Miyagi comenzaron a moderarse y las manos que antes lo mantenían prisionero contra la pared iniciaban su descenso con lentitud hasta llegar a la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Gimió débilmente cuando Miyagi presionó antes de empezar a mover rítmicamente su mano; el dolor era reemplazado por placer y con calma iba cediendo su cuerpo al hombre que lo sometía. Quería voltearse, poder verlo. Pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, el cuerpo de Miyagi se imponía como una muralla insondable y hacía que cada movimiento se trasformase en una especie de castigo.

A pesar de estar disfrutando, Shinobu no entendía la actitud de Miyagi. "Deja ver…"

"Cállate."

Miyagi comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, embistiendo contra el chico otra vez con violencia, mientras que con sus manos prestaba atención a las demás partes del cuerpo de Shinobu.

Con un último movimiento de su muñeca, sintió como su mano era humedecida, mientras que el muchacho hacía intentos infructuosos por hablarle a Miyagi. Con la culpa carcomiéndolo y entre la angustia y el placer de escuchar las palabras entrecortadas por gemidos de Shinobu, llevó sus dedos hasta la boca del chico, jugando con la lengua de su amante, silenciándolo.

Sólo Dios sabía los deseos que tenía de poder ver los gestos que Shinobu hacía cada vez que sus caderas chocaban contra las suyas, y cada vez que sus dedos se hundían dentro de su boca, como si con eso el sexo tomara una nueva forma. Deseaba acallar cada gemido de su joven amante con su boca, pero el sólo pensar en ver directamente a sus inocentes ojos hacían que Miyagi se sintiera un miserable.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerar cuando se sintió próximo a culminar su cobarde acto, y como si inconscientemente Shinobu intentase hacerle ver que era mejor, las sensaciones en su cuerpo se dispararon, borrando cualquier recuerdo del desliz con su amiga y llevándolo a un momento lleno de tribulaciones y deleites.

Incapaz de seguir cerca de aquel chico que despertaba todo en él, se alejó sin decir nada, metiéndose a la ducha. A pesar de su deseo por alejarse, para Shinobu no había espacio para cobardía. Necesitaba entender lo que pasaba, y si para eso debía acosarlo día y noche lo haría.

Abriendo la puerta de la ducha, sintió el agua fría calar en su piel. Los ojos asustados de Miyagi lo evitaban. Estaba molesto, y si Miyagi no quería encararlo, entonces lo obligaría.

Como si fuera el más experimentado de los amantes, empujó a Miyagi contra los azulejos mientras el agua caía sobre ellos como una cortina. Con sus labios y lengua inició el camino desde su cuello, recorriendo lentamente su clavícula al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban su torso. Apegó un poco más su cuerpo al de Miyagi, y bajó decidido. El agua que caía sobre su cabeza no parecía incomodarlo mientras su boca tomaba cada centímetro de piel con la que se cruzaba.

No podía hacer nada más que sucumbir ante las caricias del chico. Sentir la lengua de Shinobu calentando todo lugar que el agua helada enfriaba era una sensación sumamente excitante. Inconscientemente había agarrado el cabello del chico y lo obligaba a comenzar con lo que se disponía a hacer; si por algo debía darle crédito, era que cada vez que se proponía algo, lo hacía a la perfección.

Necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente, pero no quería alejar la boca de Shinobu de su miembro; pero así no llegaría a ningún lado y obligándose a reaccionar, separó al muchacho con brusquedad. Shinobu lo miró seriamente, indicándole que se sentara en la estrecha bañera.

En un segundo obedeció al muchacho que sin decir palabra, se sentaba sobre él y buscaba su boca ansioso; Miyagi se negaba a besarlo, y buscaba su cuello, lamiéndolo entretanto usaba sus dedos para penetrarlo, haciéndolo gemir mientras buscaba con algo de desespero la unión completa de sus cuerpos. Nuevamente tenía el control de la situación y llevaba a su joven amante a niveles de goce desconocidos para él.

Shinobu lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Miyagi entraban alternándose el orden; buscando de vez en cuando la boca de Miyagi sin éxito.

Luego de un lapso corto en que sus intentos por besarlo fueron infructuosos, Shinobu sujeto a Miyagi por la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, exigiéndole silenciosamente que lo mirase. Las manos de Miyagi se amoldaron en las caderas de Shinobu y esta vez viéndole directamente a los ojos, lo penetro completamente, relamiendo sus labios ante la expresión de placer del chico. Acercó su rostro a él, dejando su boca a milímetros de los labios entreabiertos de Shinobu, recibiendo el cálido aire de jadeos. Lamió sutilmente el labio inferior del chico, haciendo que éste buscara su boca con impaciencia; sus manos obligaban a Shinobu a mantener un ritmo pausado haciendo que cada penetración fuese en extremo profunda; cada vez que acercaba su boca a la de su amante y sentía la lengua inquieta de Shinobu intentar adueñarse de la propia, se alejaba de forma cruel, pero también se estaba impacientando y rindiéndose ante sus deseos, acercó completamente su rostro y dejó que su lengua vagara hasta el interior de la boca de Shinobu, enredándose con la de él y proporcionándole un plus en sus sensaciones.

Con cada movimiento se sentía en el cielo, soltando las caderas de Shinobu, llevó una de sus manos hacia delante, tocando su cuerpo con lujuria y aumentando el placer en le joven cuerpo de su amante. Disfrutaba cada vez que arqueaba su cuerpo intentando controlar los espasmos que se adueñaban de él, porque cada movimiento afectaba directamente en la forma en que su propio cuerpo se desenvolvía dentro de Shinobu; lo llevaba a la cima con rapidez.

Sintió los dedos de Shinobu apretarse en su cabello, halándolo; y entendió que el chico estaba próximo a llegar a su tan ansiado orgasmo. Lo alejó para observarlo, pero Shinobu e rehusaba; aún así la fuerza de Miyagi era mayor por lo que no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

El pelinegro aumentó la rapidez en los movimientos de su mano, y exigió que Shinobu hiciera lo mismo; y como si hubiesen estado coordinados, Shinobu sintió las palpitaciones dentro de su cuerpo, dándole el incentivo necesario para que su propio cuerpo terminase nuevamente bajo las caricias de Miyagi.

Era una sensación única; sus cuerpos ardían bajo el frío del agua y por fin Miyagi alejaba la culpa de su mente, aunque fuese sólo por un momento. Ya encontraría la forma de enmendarse, pero por ese instante lo único que necesitaba era sentir a Shinobu.

*****

******

**NdA: ** Bueno, debo decir que me tarde porque mi Yuki tuvo unos problemas (mi pc se llama yuki) y se apagaba sola, y perdí varios documentos así; entre ellos estaba este capítulo que tenía terminado hace un buen tiempo. Por fin lo recuperé así que no me queda más que decir: ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al escribir xD.

Feliz año atrasado y me dejan sus comentarios! =D

KnH.


	7. When the Clouds disappear, Part I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen.

**Warning!**

Éste capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Aviso para no herir sensibilidades xD.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a Esmeralda-chan, laynad3, abi, angel travieso, Washuuu y Sha-lin, de verdad me alegra que lean mi fic y que les agrade. Y sobretodo es un honor ser la persona que los haga amar a Junjou Terrorist como a Sha-lin .

Un beso para todas y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: **When the clouds disappear. Part I.

Era de día; Miyagi lo sabía por el molesto rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas y que parecía calar su cabeza; mantenía sus brazos por fuera de las sábanas y sus dedos sostenían la tela con firmeza. A su lado, el cuerpo de su amante descansaba despreocupadamente, agotado por la extenuante rutina nocturna. Sin embargo para el pelinegro era una tortura tenerlo ahí a su lado, era incapaz de mirarlo sin recordar que sin tener algo más profundo había caído en los brazos de otra persona. Luego de que la calma había vuelto a la habitación, su cabeza se había repletado de culpa y por alguna razón desconocida para él, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Estaba sintiendo cosas completamente nuevas; nunca antes había necesitado tanto a alguien, y tampoco antes se había arrepentido de estar con dos personas a la vez. Era algo de lo cual siempre se sentía afortunado y solía presumirlo, mas con Shinobu, era todo absolutamente distinto.

"_Ah… debo calmarme, después de todo Shinobu también puede meterse con otra persona."_

Este pensamiento lo paralizó y por un momento fue incapaz de articular otra idea; dentro de él algo había refutado aquel pensamiento descuidado, algo en su ser había sentido fuertemente la idea hipotética de que SU amante pudiese involucrarse con alguien más. Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esto; era imposible que el muchacho se relacionara con otra persona, porque en cierta forma le pertenecía – o por lo menos Miyagi así comenzaba a pensarlo y sentirlo.

Girando un poco su cuerpo se dedicó a observar silenciosamente a Shinobu, preguntándose si él sería capaz de engañarlo de la forma en que él lo había hecho; estiró su mano para tocar su rostro, moviendo el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro para despejarlo. Con el roce, los ojos del chico se abrieron lentamente, y su rostro adquirió un tono que comenzaba a matizar entre el rosa y el rojo, una sonrisa algo forzada se curvó en los labios de Miyagi y su pecho se apretó ante la inocente imagen del chico. Cómo podía quitarse aquella culpa que en esos momentos lo consumía; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo incómodo de la situación porque era primera vez que se sentía mal por haber estado con dos personas. Aquel adolescente con quien compartía lecho se volvía cada vez más en su martirio personal, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado en primer lugar aquella relación bizarra, después de todo ambos eran hombres y mantener relaciones con una persona de su propio sexo era, por lo bajo, extraño; o por lo menos para el pelinegro lo era. Pensó entonces en que quizá había sido por que él no parecía un chico, pero en su mente se rió de sí mismo.

Claramente Shinobu era un chico atractivo, pero su belleza no cruzaba la línea para diferenciarlo de una chica, al contrario… según Miyagi, aquel muchacho era muy varonil.

"Deja de mirarme." La petición de Shinobu lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, por lo que obedientemente se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda al chico, buscando por el suelo su ropa interior para levantarse. "Hey…"

"¿Hm?"

"No me refería a eso." Miyagi miró de soslayo al chico que ahora sujetaba firmemente la sábana que cubría al pelinegro, como si con ese acto infantil pudiese impedir que se marchara. "Es sólo que, si me mira de esa forma la persona que amo, yo…"

"Cállate"

Miyagi se levantó bruscamente, dejando boquiabierto a Shinobu. La verdad es que no soportaba escuchar al chico declarando su amor tan abiertamente, sobretodo porque él aún escapaba de la posibilidad de amarlo y porque aquella inocencia que a veces expresaba Shinobu detonaba en él todos los remordimientos.

"¡Mi-Miyagi!"

"¿Qué?" Apoyó su mano en el umbral de la puerta con firmeza, intentado alejar todos esos pensamientos que lo consumían. "Deberías saber que me marea que hables de estas cosas tan temprano, más aún que sigas sin darte cuenta que hablar de amor hacia otro hombre es…"

"¡Maldita sea, Miyagi, deja de escapar!" Miyagi cerró sus ojos cuando sintió un golpe en el suelo, Shinobu había tropezado al intentar acercársele y ahora lo miraba desde el suelo, reprimiendo las lágrimas y con notoria ira. "¡Sigues repitiendo cosas sobre lo mal que está amar a un hombre pero cuando me usas para satisfacer tus deseos está bien! La verdad es que no tienes intención de-"

"Shinobu" Miyagi se acercó al chico y lo levantó con cuidado, evitando su mirada en todo momento. "Tal vez tienes razón."

"Qu-"

"Después de todo, eres sólo un chico y pensé que estaría bien seguirte el juego un rato; pero si sigues hablando todas esas estupideces del amor te perderás cosas importantes. Ve y consigue una novia, vive tu vida como lo haría cualquier mocoso de tu edad y… por favor deja de hablarme de amor, porque yo no soy lo que crees."

Miyagi sintió como las piernas de Shinobu temblaban, y por esta misma razón sostuvo con firmeza sus hombros; sus ojos vagaban por todos lados incapaces de fijarse en la mirada choqueada del chico. De verdad se sentía lo peor y no quería arrastrarlo con él.

Repentinamente sintió como la voz del chico comenzaba a quebrarse y los hombros del chico comenzaban a moverse con espasmos; el estómago del pelinegro se contrajo y algo en su pecho dolió.

"_No llores, por favor no llores ahora." _Miyagi intentaba mantenerse firme, después de todo era él quien técnicamente estaba poniendo un final a esa historia. "Shinobu"

"¿Qué… tengo… que… hacer?" La voz de Shinobu era interrumpida constantemente con gimoteos y dejando de lado su orgullo intentaba convencer a Miyagi de que su decisión era incorrecta.

Lo amaba. No había dudas en eso; el chico estaba profundamente enamorado de aquel hombre que pregonaba ser heterosexual y que en más de una vez había hecho su cuerpo temblar. Ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar, había confiado en que el tiempo terminaría dándole la razón y que Miyagi aceptaría por fin que sí lo amaba; por esa razón nunca había pensado siquiera en que todo terminaría.

Claro que no quería, pero era incapaz de decir algo; y Miyagi tampoco parecía querer decir algo.

"Tengo que salir; estoy estresado ¿sabes?"

"¡Mi-Miyagi!"

"¡Ya basta! Mejor vístete y ve a tu casa; te ciegas con tus palabras de amor y olvidas que tienes una casa y una familia y que yo simplemente soy el tipo que te ayudará a entrar en una universidad y que por un capricho infantil terminó encamado contigo; madura de una vez, Shinobu."

"No eres un capricho. Si lo fueras, yo…"

"Hablamos para coordinar tu horario de estudios."

Miyagi soltó lentamente a Shinobu, y tomando su ropa salió de la habitación. Tenía que despejar su mente y ver al chico en lágrimas no lo ayudaba.

Después de un par de minutos, el muchacho sintió como la puerta principal del apartamento se cerraba de golpe mientras él seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

* * *

"Wow, Miyagi. Pensé que eras una aparición…"

"Necesito tu baño, Kamijou."

"Eh… entra."

Miyagi caminó sin decir nada hasta el baño de su amigo, y desvistiéndose con rapidez se metió en la ducha y se quedó ahí durante bastante tiempo. Cuando salió ya vestido y con su cabello aún mojado se sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo, completamente agotado mentalmente.

"Cómo se puede ser tan infeliz."

"¿Miyagi You siendo infeliz? Eso es algo nuevo."

"Mierda ¿Es que nadie cree que pueda sentir algo más que deseo sexual? Se supone que eres mi amigo, Kamijou…"

"La verdad es que no puedo darte consejos si no sé qué es lo que te está molestando; además esto es algo nuevo para mí, siempre solías venir preocupado por no recordar con quién te acostabas o si te habías cuidado o no."

"Bueno, la gente cambia, creo."

"Entonces ¿Qué pasó? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti."

"Me acosté con Aya"

"No me digas… ¿No es lo que haces siempre? Te la encuentras y terminas acostándote con ella. Es como una rutina ¿No?"

"Verás, el problema es que hace un tiempo he estado con alguien; y quise probar esto de la monogamia porque esta persona realmente decía cosas ingenuas y bueno, la diferencia de edad es importante entonces no quise ser yo quien destruyera sus ilusiones."

"A ver si te entiendo, me dices que tienes o tenías una relación estable con una persona"

"Así es"

"¿Y no me lo contaste?"

"No tengo que contarlo todo, ¿O sí?"

"Como sea, entonces la razón por la que eres infeliz es porque te acostaste con esa chica mientras estabas con la otra." Miyagi palideció cuando su amigo asumió que su pareja había sido una mujer, aunque no era de extrañar debido a su historial, se sentía extraño pensar que había estado con otro hombre.

"Kamijou, tú estás bien con tu novio…"

"¿Eh?" El rostro de Kamijou cambió bruscamente de color. "¡No me salgas con eso!"

"Cálmate, es que… maldita sea, cómo decirlo…" Miyagi bajó su cabeza y la hundió en sus manos, demasiado confundido y avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de confidenciarle al que era su mejor amigo. "Yo, um… la persona con la que he salido, no es precisamente… una mujer…"

"¿Cómo? No me digas que te acuestas con niñas, eso es un crimen idiota."

"No entiendes; es… un hombre…" Su voz bajó notablemente al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, tanto que Kamijou tuvo que esforzarse por alcanzar a escuchar. "Dime algo, no te quedes ahí mirándome así"

"Esto… un hombre… ¿Es broma? Porque no encuentro gracioso que bromees con mi situación."

"No es una broma… sólo llegó y me dijo que me amaba sin siquiera conocerme, e insistió como si fuese algo importante que al final terminé aceptando."

"Entonces fue por lástima."

"Yo creí que sí, pero después de lo de Aya no puedo quitarme esta horrible culpa; y tampoco era algo tan serio, entonces no sé por qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él y me molesta."

"Quién diría que el gran Miyagi terminaría enamorado, y más encima de un hombre."

"No estoy enamorado. Me siento mal por el mocoso, es todo."

"Eres tan bueno comprendiendo a los otros pero si se trata de ti eres un fracaso; deberías pensar un poco. Si no te interesara esta persona ni siquiera te molestarías en contarme que estás sufriendo por la culpa."

"¡Es un hombre! Cómo rayos voy a enamorarme de un hombre, y tengo el doble de su edad." Miyagi suspiró. "Dios, maldito el momento en que acepté este estúpido trabajo."

"¿Te pagan por acostarte con él?"

"Estúpido, es el hijo del Decano de la Universidad." A pesar de estar confesando algo que desde su punto de vista era extraño e imperdonable, Miyagi se sentía bastante aliviado de que su amigo no lo juzgara. Quizá en parte era por el hecho de que Kamijou era homosexual. "No sé qué hacer."

"Habla con el chico y dile que lo amas."

"No diré eso, estás loco si piensas de verdad que lo amo"

"Vamos, Miyagi. Es muy molesto que sigas con tu posición de macho recio si ni siquiera te paraste a pensar cuando te acostabas con él."

"Como sea; supongo que es hora de que me vaya."

"¿No te quedarás a comer?"

"No. Tu novio volverá pronto y no quiero presenciar la acción."

"Cierto, ahora gustas de ser parte de la acción."

Miyagi agitó su mano en forma de despedida; ni siquiera tenía ánimo para rebatir aquel comentario. De verdad quería entender sus propias acciones y pensamientos, pero tampoco quería ver a Shinobu en ese momento; seguramente si volvía a verlo de inmediato, terminaría diciendo algo con intención de terminar definitivamente y por una razón que desconocía, pensar en que no volvería a verlo ni tocarlo más lo asustaba sobremanera.

* * *

Eran casi las dos y Shinobu seguía en el departamento de Miyagi; no quería irse sin enfrentar al pelinegro y definir qué es lo que en realidad sucedía. A pesar de que se sentía humillado, no estaba en sus cualidades el ser comprensivo y no quería que las cosas terminaran de la forma en que habían quedado en la mañana, menos si ni siquiera había sido capaz de insultarlo para descargarse. Quería una razón y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguirla.

Repentinamente su concentración fue destruida por el sonido del timbre, corrió como si fuera lo más importante en su vida.

"¡Miyagi!" Abrió la puerta desbordando energía, pero se paralizó completamente al ver a la bella mujer. "Ah, disculpe."

"¿You no está?" La voz de la mujer complementaba a la perfección su belleza física, Shinobu se sintió algo incómodo cuando la bella mujer lo analizó de pies a cabeza.

"No está, pero supongo que debe estar por volver."

"Ah, entonces lo espero." La mujer entró sonriendo y pasando junto a Shinobu, que estaba completamente atónito ante la forma de actuar de ella. "Después de todo vine a entregar unas cosas pero sería lindo verlo."

"¿Entregar algo? Puedo hacerlo por ti; además creo que me equivoqué al decir que llegaría pronto." Shinobu se sentía superado, la mujer actuaba como si fuese su casa y rápidamente lograba molestarlo.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Te ves joven para estar compartiendo la casa con You."

"No comparto casa, es mi maestro." Shinobu se sentó en el sillón frente a la mujer, demasiado molesto como para ofrecerle algo de tomar. "Mi nombre es Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Ya veo; así que es eso." Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de la mujer. "Soy Aya, por cierto."

Shinobu miró fijamente a Aya, no le agradaba para nada su forma de ser y le molestaba el hecho de que tuviese tanta confianza con Miyagi.

"You ha estado sumamente cansado y me preguntaba el por qué, pero ahora que veo que estudian hasta aquí en su casa supongo que debe estar esforzándose al máximo, al igual que tú."

"Supongo."

"Eres un chico lindo; quizá eso lo hace más fácil."

"¿Cómo?" Aya sonrió mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

"¿Ya son amigos? You es una persona agradable."

"Algo así"

"Ah, entonces quizá sí deba entregarte a ti sus documentos."

"¿Sus documentos?"

"Así es, los olvidó ayer cuando estuvimos juntos y pensé que no podría hacer nada sin ellos; está hasta su licencia de conducir así que si lo encuentra alguna patrulla seguramente lo multen o hasta se lo lleven."

"¿Estuvieron juntos?" Shinobu se sentía algo mareado; Miyagi no le había dicho que había estado con ella y él no era alguien que olvidaría sus documentos así como así.

"No debería decir esto a un chico, pero siempre que estamos juntos es tan apasionado, que lanza todo a cualquier parte y luego olvida cosas."

"No… no es verdad."

"¿Discúlpame?"

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Shinobu se levantó, alterado. "¡Él jamás haría eso!"

"Vaya, estás muy alterado, quizá sería mejor que te calmaras." Aya se acercó a él e intentó tocar su rostro, pero Shinobu empujó su mano con brusquedad. "Eres sólo un niño."

"Ándate… deja las cosas y lárgate."

"Perdóname, mentí. La verdad es que sí sabía que You no estaba aquí, después de todo su auto no está estacionado."

"¿Qué?"

"Pero no mentí sobre lo otro ¿sabes? Realmente estuvimos juntos; y estaba tan apasionado, como si hace mucho no disfrutara algo así." Aya no apartó su mirada de Shinobu, que luchaba por mantenerse firme. "Dijiste que eras Takatsuki ¿no? Como el rector de Mitsuhashi; supongo que debe ser duro para él tener que fingir para conseguir el trabajo que tanto quiere."

"Cállate."

"Y la verdad es que eres un chico apuesto, así que no es difícil pasar por alto el hecho de que eres un hombre; pero deberías dejar de agobiarlo con tu presencia, terminará colapsando." Aya rió mientras volvía a su asiento, sin embargo Shinobu seguía parado y en silencio. "Deberías darte cuenta, niño, de que lo tuyo es enfermizo. Como si él pudiese pensar en algo serio con un hombre. You es un hombre que disfruta de las mujeres, y un mocoso como tú no hará que toda su vida cambie. Ya aléjate de él, además el trabajo que quiere puede conseguirlo en otras universidades, y si no lo hace sigue siendo un abogado, en algún momento dejará de lado sus ideales."

Shinobu caminó en silencio hasta la puerta, tomando sus pertenencias y saliendo del apartamento; no quería seguir ahí con aquella mujer, le daba lo mismo el hecho de que dijera todas esas cosas puesto que sólo sonaban a una mujer despechada, pero lo estaba molestando el hecho de pensar en que Miyagi hubiese estado con ella; se preguntó entonces si la forma casi violenta en que actuaba mientras hacían el amor era por algún tipo de culpa, y la conversación de la mañana también lo agobiaba. Estaba siendo llevado a un lugar donde no quería estar, no era su intención terminar en un hoyo por sus sentimientos, realmente deseaba que su amor por Miyagi fuese puro y correspondido de la misma forma.

Su mirada comenzó a nublarse; las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitar que escapara, no quería humillarse más. Repentinamente lo detuvieron por el brazo, evitando que pudiese seguir su camino. Cuando buscó con la mirada a la persona, sintió como si todo el enojo fuese a detonar en cualquier momento, y con desesperación intentó liberar su brazo.

"Cálmate." La voz de Miyagi sonaba tranquila, pero en su interior había una tormenta.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea, no me toques!"

"Shinobu"

"¡Vete a casa, te está esperando tu bella amante!"

"¿Eh?" Miyagi parpadeó un par de veces. "¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Te acostaste con esa mujer! ¡Es por eso que actuabas así!"

"Cálmate, vamos a hablar."

"¡Por favor!" Shinobu golpeó a Miyagi, logrando que su labio sangrara, pero Miyagi siguió impasible, como si nada hubiese sucedido. "¡Ni siquiera te defiendes!"

"Vamos"

Miyagi tiró a Shinobu por el brazo y lo llevó directamente al estacionamiento. Los reclamos del chico pasaban desapercibidos para él. Cuando llegaron al lugar del auto de Miyagi, éste abrió violentamente la puerta trasera y lanzando al chico despreocupadamente dentro, siguiéndolo en el acto. El pelinegro parecía ido y no parecía importarle los golpes que estaba recibiendo por parte del chico que intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

Con facilidad desabotonó el pantalón de Shinobu y lo bajó junto con la ropa interior mientras con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Sintió el gemido del chico entremedio de sus reclamos así que continuó con su labor; se sentía molesto y la fuerza con la que succionaba era una forma de descargarse; su cabello era halado por Shinobu pero aún así seguía con su labor.

Su pantalón rápidamente comenzó a apretar y sin pensarlo liberó la presión de sus ropas mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a masturbarse. Escuchó al chico implorarle que se detuviera pero lo ignoró, después de todo estaba a punto de terminar y no pararía hasta que estuviera listo. Luego de unos pocos minutos en que su lengua se enredaba en el miembro de Shinobu, sintió como los músculos del cuerpo de su amante comenzaban a tensarse por lo que se separó justo en el momento en que el chico llegaba al clímax de sus caricias. Sintió la calidez de los fluidos comenzar a resbalar por su rostro. Limpió el excedente con sus dedos y sin dejar de mirar el rostro avergonzado de Shinobu, comenzó a introducir sus dedos lentamente, usando los propios fluidos del chico como lubricante, no tenía intención de detenerse y estaba demasiado excitado como para ponerse a pensar.

Los gemidos de Shinobu resonaban dentro del automóvil, y el espacio era mínimo así que sus cuerpos se rozaban continuamente; entonces Miyagi quitó sus dedos y presionó ligeramente su miembro contra la entrada de Shinobu. Cerró sus ojos un momento al sentir como con cada delicado empuje, su cuerpo comenzaba a fundirse dentro del de Shinobu. Lo apretado del lugar lo hacía una sensación sublime y el calor de sus cuerpos lo llevaba rápidamente a la locura; cuando penetró completamente a Shinobu, abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó al chico que yacía vulnerable bajo él, permitiéndole seguir. No necesitaba pedir un permiso, pues lo sabía suyo y disfrutaba cada segundo del sexo con él; sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y con una de sus manos se encargaba de aumentar el placer de Shinobu, moviéndola a distintos ritmos y disfrutando de cada sonido que era emitido de la boca del chico. Quería más, necesitaba sentirlo y la brusquedad de sus movimientos lo demostraban; repentinamente sus movimientos comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, no duraría mucho pero no quería separarse de él.

Shinobu estaba agotado, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, mezcla de tristeza y placer; odiaba el hecho de que Miyagi usara el sexo para evadir las cosas importantes, pero no quería que aquel momento terminara. En cierta parte, se alegraba de que él hubiese preferido hacer el amor con él que ir donde esa mujer.

Ver el rostro de Miyagi entregándole todo hacía que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido y que sus sentimientos por él aumentaran considerablemente; llevado por sus emociones, sus brazos es estiraron hasta enredarse en el cuello de Miyagi, obligándolo a pegar completamente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo escuchó murmurar su nombre entre gemidos, pero no respondió y lo dejó seguir en lo que hacía.

Ambos sentían como la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba sin parar, pero para Miyagi el límite estaba a un punto de ser alcanzado; Shinobu contrajo sus músculos y sintió el profundo gemido de Miyagi ante esto, no podía negar que dolía muchísimo, pero saber que el pelinegro estaba alcanzando tan nivel de placer era suficiente. Y sin ser capaz de más, sintió como su interior era llenado por la calidez de Miyagi, que esperaba que los espasmos parasen para poder moverse.

"Ah…" Miyagi tapó la boca de Shinobu e introdujo su lengua dentro de ésta para silenciarla; escucharlo gemir por el roce mientras se separaba no lo ayudaba a calmarse, y tampoco quería volver a hacerle el amor, pues entendía que aquella salida fácil ya no servía y necesitaba hablar las cosas. "Nn… no…" Miyagi observó a Shinobu, pero éste desvió su mirada completamente avergonzado. Cuando el chico tomó su mano y lo guió hasta su entrepierna, entendió su reacción. Él se había excitado por el roce al separarse y obviamente no podía dejarlo así. Miyagi se levantó y obligó a Shinobu a imitarlo.

"Espera…" En silencio, el pelinegro obligó a Shinobu a masturbarlo mientras el preparaba con sus dedos al chico; la mano de Shinobu presionaban demasiado cuando Miyagi tocaba el lugar indicado y lo hacía temblar por el placer. "Súbete" La orden de Miyagi fue absoluta, y Shinobu la siguió al pie de la letra. Nuevamente era penetrado por el hombre que amaba mientras sentía los dedos de Miyagi encargarse de su miembro, masturbándolo cuidadosamente, Shinobu buscó la boca de Miyagi e introdujo su lengua, enredándola con la de él y recibiendo desde la fuente cada gemido por parte de Miyagi. Cuando era incapaz de aguantarlo, Shinobu se separaba, dejando que un pequeño hilillo de saliva resbalara por las comisuras de sus labios acompañado de gemidos incontenibles. Movía sus caderas con cadencia y luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, nuevamente alcanzaba un orgasmo acompañado de Miyagi.

La respiración de los dos comenzaba a regularizarse mientras terminaban de arreglar su ropa; Shinobu mordía su labio incapaz de decir algo pero tampoco quería que las cosas quedaran así.

"Me sorprende que no digas nada." Miyagi lo miró intensamente. "Pensé que gritaría y harías un escándalo por casi violarte. Realmente lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo."

"Es… el sexo lo único que te importa ¿verdad? Por eso te acostaste con ella sin importar lo que teníamos…" Shinobu abrió la puerta y se sentó en la orilla, dándole la espalda a Miyagi. "Disculpa por orillarte a esto; le diré a mi padre que te dé el trabajo, después de todo lo mereces."

"Shinobu, espera."

"Gracias por tu ayuda, no creo que tengas que seguir enseñándome. Adiós."

"Shi…"

Antes de que el nombre del chico terminara de salir de su boca, ya se encontraba solo en el automóvil y Shinobu caminaba fuera del lugar. Quería seguirlo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando recordó lo que él había dicho. Aya estaba en su apartamento.

Suspiró.

Realmente ahora sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**NdA:** Bien, me demoré pero aquí está. Ojalá les haya gustado! Yo me divertí escribiendo pues me gusta todo esto del yaoi xD, la verdad aunque siempre tengo clara la idea sobre lo que quiero escribir, a veces me cuesta darle forma porque no quiero que un Lemon sea vulgar, así que me esmero en que quede 'elegante' (todo lo elegante que puede ser describir una relación sexual) así que de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y espero sus comentarios, pues estos alimentan a los escritores xD.

Las quiero!


	8. When the Clouds disappear, Part II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes comentan doble agradecimiento, juro que en el próximo capítulo contestaré los reviews y espero que disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII: **When the clouds disappear. Part II.

Miyagi caminaba rápidamente mientras empuñaba y abría su mano como para botar su estrés; no tenía el tiempo como para estar perdiéndolo así que estaba completamente decidido a enderezar las cosas, aunque eso significara tener que abandonar todo lo que era.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que ni se preocupó en buscar sus llaves. Su rostro estaba completamente serio al momento de asomarse al lugar donde Aya lo esperaba cómodamente sentada. Ella se levantó con una sonrisa y se acercó a Miyagi, rodeándolo por el cuello.

"¡Tardaste!" Estaba feliz de estar nuevamente con el hombre que amaba, tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la tensión que los rodeaba. "Miyou, por fin…"

"¿Por fin?"

"Ya no tienes que esforzarte con esa relación estúpida que sostenías por tu trabajo."

Por un segundo, Miyagi tuvo que luchar contra sus ganas de golpear a aquella mujer; no podía negar que el cariño que tenía por Aya era inmenso, pero ella se estaba entrometiendo en algo que, sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo de gran importancia en su vida; suspiró antes de separarse de Aya.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Aya?" A pesar de que Miyagi intentaba ser lo más amable con aquella mujer que le había servido de compañía, pero su tono de voz delataba la molestia que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. "Respóndeme."

"No entiendo…"

"¡Respóndeme!"

"Ah…"

El desconcierto se hizo presente en el rostro de Aya, el grito de Miyagi había hecho eco en el apartamento y su agarre se hacía cada vez más brusco; el labio inferior de Aya temblaba, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

"Maldita sea, Aya… responde de una vez."

"No entiendo."

"No juegues conmigo, Aya." La paciencia de Miyagi se agotaba rápidamente y su voz comenzaba a alzarse. "No tengo tiempo, dime qué fue lo que le dijiste."

"¡Pensé que sólo era por lidiar con el trabajo!" Aya se zafó del agarre de Miyagi e intento salir del apartamento, pero su velocidad no se comparaba con la del pelinegro y rápidamente se encontró acorralada contra la pared, haciendo infructuosos esfuerzos por escapar. "¡Suéltame! ¡Estás siendo irracional! ¡Eres un hombre, date cuenta!"

"Respóndeme, Aya."

"¡Cállate! ¡Reacciona You!"

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la mano de Aya se estrelló contra la mejilla de Miyagi, enrojeciéndola al instante. Él no se inmutó, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer que obviamente luchaba contra las lágrimas; la entendía perfectamente, muchas veces el principal tema de conversación entre ellos había sido los sentimientos que ella decía sentir, sin embargo para Miyagi aquello era simplemente un obstáculo para su amistad. Cerró sus ojos un segundo, intentando calmarse para no seguir con aquella discusión.

"Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Shinobu…"

"¿Por qué? No es de tu incumbencia, fue una conversación entre él y yo…"

"Aya…" Miyagi rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el delicado hombro de ella.

"¿Por qué?" Aya intentaba obtener respuestas, a pesar de que dentro de ella sabía perfectamente la razón. "¿Por qué?" Repentinamente, Miyagi se separó de la mujer y la miró intensamente.

"Por favor"

La expresión de Miyagi la destrozaba, ya ni siquiera estaba molesto, sino que se veía profundamente afectado. Las lágrimas no demoraron en rodar por las mejillas de la mujer al verlo así. No quería saber que no era ella por quien él sufría, no quería siquiera pensar que otra persona había tomado lo que ella por años había intentado alcanzar.

"Es un hombre. Nunca vas a estar tranquilo…"

"Por favor, Aya."

"¡No vale la pena!"

"Soy yo quien decide si es que lo vale."

"No… no voy a ayudarte."

Aya limpió su rostro y empujó a Miyagi para pasar; él ni siquiera se opuso, era más que obvio que Aya no diría nada y tampoco quería llegar a extremos para saber la razón por la que Shinobu había estado tan molesto. Sintió la puerta cerrarse de golpe y agotado, cayó de rodillas en el mismo lugar.

Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a Shinobu, pero era imposible contactarlo.

* * *

Shinobu no sabía cuánto había estado ahí escondido, pero la oscuridad nocturna ya se hacía presente y el frío también comenzaba a calarlo. A pesar de que había sentido el vibrar de su teléfono no se atrevía a contestarlo, y por eso, simplemente lo tenía a su lado, vibrando e iluminando cada vez que en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Miyagi. Quería verlo y enfrentarlo, después de todo había decidido huir antes que encararlo, pero tenía miedo de que la decisión que el pelinegro hubiese tomado fuera seguir con su vida junto a esa mujer y que aquel encuentro lleno de pasión se hubiera transformado en una despedida; una dolorosa despedida.

Era incapaz de ordenar correctamente sus ideas y de esa forma tampoco podría mantener una conversación civilizada; odiaba sentirse tan disminuido por alguien que a su parecer, no valoraba en absoluto sus sentimientos.

Nuevamente su teléfono sonaba, pero esta vez era de su casa. Seguramente Miyagi se había comunicado para buscarlo y ahora todos intentaban contactarlo; maldijo a Miyagi por meter a su familia en eso, pero también comprendió que no era lo mejor el escaparse sin decirle nada a nadie; estaba bien si llamaba a su padre, pero qué tal si él le comunicaba a Miyagi… no estaba listo para encararlo.

Tomó su teléfono y dudo un minuto antes de marcar el número de su padre; no quiso darle detalles, sólo explicaba que volvería al día siguiente. Su mente se nubló cuando su progenitor le preguntaba por su maestro, y algo inseguro negó cualquier tipo de problema. Fuera de lo insensible que pudiese ser, Miyagi era un buen hombre y no merecía ser castigado laboralmente por las cosas que sucedieran en su vida privada, menos si el gestor de aquella situación había sido el mismo Shinobu, entrando en su vida a la fuerza y obligándolo a sentir algo que quizá Miyagi jamás hubiese querido por su propia voluntad.

Este pensamiento hizo que el pecho de Shinobu se apretara; era la primera vez que entendía la situación vista desde el lado de Miyagi, era la primera vez que entendía que él mismo se había forzado a entrar en la vida de Miyagi diciéndole palabras de amor; claro que lo amaba y deseaba estar con él mucho tiempo sin pensar en un final, pero nunca se detuvo a meditar el hecho de que la vida de Miyagi giraba en torno a sus relaciones con mujeres ¿Significaba eso que Aya tenía razón al decir que para él sólo era trabajo? Se negaba a pensar de esa forma, pero quizá, en cierta forma, aquella mujer tenía algo de razón, no en vano había estado ligada a la vida de Miyagi por más tiempo que él.

"¡Estúpido Miyagi!"

Su grito se ahogó en la soledad del lugar; realmente odiaba sentirse impotente ante la situación, pero no había nada que hacer mas que esperar a que su cabeza se enfriara y su deseo de ver al pelinegro y arreglar las cosas superara al de escapar.

* * *

"_Maldita sea, Shinobu… Dónde estás metido…"_

Para Miyagi, el detener su búsqueda no era una opción válida. Lamentablemente Shinobu no hacía las cosas fáciles al no contestar su teléfono y las horas pasaban sin frutos. Al hablar con el padre de Shinobu se había dado cuenta de que realmente no había palabras para explicar la situación, tomando en cuenta de que él seguía siendo un adolescente y que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era enorme; quería aclarar todo, pero absolutamente no quería ser acusado de estupro o algo parecido. Maldijo internamente su forma de ser y quiso encontrar pronto al chico que lo descontrolaba.

Buscar sin su auto era bastante molesto, pero siendo un simple peatón tenía acceso a lugares que con su vehículo le serían imposibles de investigar; a pesar de eso, el frío no daba tregua y su búsqueda seguía sin resultados.

Cuando la desesperación estaba ganándole, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su casa y que había dado vueltas en círculos; su ceño se frunció un segundo antes de girarse para iniciar nuevamente su caminata.

En su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que quería decirle al chico, se auto convencía de que las cosas mejorarían para evitar entrar en desesperación por haber forzado la relación a ese punto; sus pensamientos lo absorbían, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que frente a él, el camino terminaba, dando paso a una pendiente con la altura considerable para darse un buen golpe.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe final mientras rodaba violentamente hacia abajo; era incapaz de articular siquiera un grito, pero suspiró aliviado cuando por fin el movimiento se detuvo y su cuerpo quedó tendido en el piso, a unos centímetros de la corriente que se veía mucho más amenazante con la oscuridad que comenzaba a hacerse mucho más profunda. Se preguntó el por qué la iluminación de ese lugar era tan pobre, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos pasaron a preocuparse por él mismo, al darse cuenta que su camisa estaba completamente sucia y que sus pantalones se habían rasgado en algunas partes. Sobraba decir que él había ganado unos cuantos rasguños.

"Mierda" Se levantó molesto; agradeciendo que nadie hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca como para ver tan vergonzoso espectáculo, mientras sacudía su ropa e intentaba ignorar el ardor de sus rasguños. Alzó su cabeza para ver qué tanto había caído y volvió a maldecir al darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de escalar; su único ejercicio había sido por años el sexo, y eso no lo ayudaba a mantenerse atlético.

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta esperando ver algún lugar que fuese asequible para él, no sin antes palpar su ropa en busca de su fiel amigo tabaco; si tendría que caminar sucio y adolorido, por lo menos esperaba que el placer del cigarrillo lo acompañase, silencioso.

Después de unos minutos, por fin pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía una subida peatonal, cercana a un cruce de autos. Agradeció a la persona gestora de la idea de poner un cruce en aquel lugar y se acercó rápidamente al sitio; sin embargo su caminata fue detenida abruptamente al ver una silueta encorvada bajo el puente. La luz no ayudaba mucho y lo primero que pensó fue en algún tipo indigente que podía convertirse en potencial asaltante, pero luego de unos segundos, su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido y sus facciones se suavizaron completamente.

Volvió a caminar, pero esta vez con rumbo fijo hacia aquel sujeto que se abrazaba a sí mismo; y parándose frente a él, encendió otro cigarrillo.

"Este sitio es bastante desolador. Pensar en esconderse aquí es algo inteligente, por lo menos ya entiendo tu raciocinio en situaciones de estrés." La cabeza del chico frente a él se movió hasta lograr contacto visual con el pelinegro. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero sus facciones delataban la molestia ante la presencia del hombre; no decía nada, simplemente esperaba a que Miyagi dijese algo, pero los dos estaban completamente callados. "Dios ¿es en serio? No puedes quedarte toda tu vida sin hablarme, es insano creer que está bien poner una muralla entre tú y la persona que dices querer." Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que el pelinegro le decía. Si Miyagi estaba jugando con él, era bastante cruel apelar a su relación y más haciéndolo con aquel rostro repleto de seriedad.

"Miyagi." Su voz tembló ligeramente pero con rapidez se recompuso. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Shinobu se levantó ágilmente y agarró a Miyagi por sus brazos, sujetando con firmeza la camisa del pelinegro y mirándolo intensamente, sus esperanzas aumentaban considerablemente y odiaba ser absorbido por aquella ilusión de poder estar con él toda su vida; o por lo menos lo que más se pudiera. Su corazón latía con rapidez y su ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo.

Miyagi suspiró profundamente, a pesar de que el chico quería actuar como un adulto, sus reacciones eran completamente ingenuas e infantiles.

"Estoy buscándote, eso es obvio."

"No… eso no."

"Vamos, ya es tarde y tu padre está preocupado."

"¡Miyagi!"

"Escucha, Shinobu… regresemos."

"Para qué vienes por mí si actúas de esta forma…" Shinobu desvió su mirada pero algo captó su atención de golpe; la camisa de Miyagi estaba completamente sucia, al igual que sus manos y rostro; se alejó de él rápidamente y su boca se entreabrió al darse cuenta de que la apariencia de Miyagi era desastrosa, y que estaba con algunos cortes y rasguños que eran cubiertos por la misma tierra. El enojo en sus ojos se suavizó, y sin volver a abrir la boca, tomó la mano de Miyagi y comenzó a guiarlo hacia su hogar.

Miyagi observaba en silencio la espalda del chico que caminaba con rapidez frente a él, sin soltar su mano; era guiado hacia su propia casa como si fuese un niño pequeño, sonrió ante esto. Era irónico pensar que la persona que debería estar actuando de forma infantil era la misma que ahora lo llevaba, silenciosamente preocupado por su estado. Iba inmerso en el regocijo que le provocaba ver la preocupación de Shinobu, que ni siquiera le importó que el chico buscara entre su ropa las llaves del apartamento al momento de llegar, ni menos el hecho de que Shinobu lo había obligado a sentarse en el sofá.

La rapidez con la que el muchacho había recorrida la casa era considerable, y como si se tratase de una herida de gravedad, llegó armado con un botiquín y se sentó junto a Miyagi con el ceño fruncido.

"No es necesario."

"Cállate." Shinobu obligó a Miyagi a quitarse los pantalones, y con muy poca delicadeza comenzó a limpiar con alcohol los rasguños y cortes, logrando que Miyagi se quejara del ardor. Después de unos minutos, Shinobu se detuvo y miró seriamente al pelinegro. Se había encargado de limpiar sus heridas y quitar la tierra con el mismo alcohol, ya que su fuerte no eran las tareas 'de hogar' por lo que el cuerpo de Miyagi había tomado rápidamente el aroma del antiséptico. "¿Por qué estabas así?"

"Bueno, rodé."

"No juegues."

"Te lo acabo de decir, rodé mientras te buscaba."

Miyagi suspiró ante la situación, no lo enorgullecía ser atendido por un mocoso, pero no podía negar que le agradaba sentirse apreciado de esa forma. Sin embargo, era obvio que el chico estaba complicado al estar en aquella situación, después de todo él había estado huyendo de Miyagi, y tener que cuidarlo era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Shinobu eran las distintas formas de pedirle a Miyagi que por favor arreglaran las cosas, o que por lo menos le dijera que el fin de la relación que había intentado cultivar era por cualquier cosa menos porque tenía sentimientos hacia esa mujer; no estaba seguro de poder soportar el hecho de haber sido engañado tanto física como emocionalmente, no había que ser un genio para saber que cuando una pareja comenzaba a sentir cosas por su amante era porque la relación ya no tenía vuelta y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Sus manos se empuñaban sobre sus piernas casi como si se tratara de algún tipo de tic nervioso, y relamía sus labios continuamente ya que con la ansiedad su boca se secaba rápidamente; si no hubiese sabido que la razón por la que su corazón latía demencialmente era por tener a Miyagi a su lado, la idea de un infarto ya habría pasado por su cabeza.

"Shinobu." La voz de Miyagi hizo que el chico se tensara en su asiento; el pelinegro sonrió ante esto. La reacción era completamente infantil, como la de un niño que ha sido descubierto en alguna travesura. "Supongo que si estás aquí es porque quieres escucharme."

"P-por lo menos tengo que escuchar tus razones ¡¿no?" Shinobu saltó en su asiento al momento de alzar la voz, apoyándose en sus manos y mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a él. "Además… ¡Si quedaste así por mi culpa, tengo que escucharte!"

"Bueno, primero que todo tengo que disculparme…" Miyagi sonrió despreocupadamente, no era su fuerte el pedir disculpas por haber engañado a alguien y menos el dar explicaciones. "Lo de Aya fue un error, admito que me equivoqué pero es que no sabía cómo reaccionar."

"¿No sabías? No des excusas estúpidas, Miyagi. Siempre has sido así, y me lo dijiste muchas veces, es estúpido pensar qu-"Antes de que Shinobu pudiese terminar su frase, la boca de Miyagi se encargó de silenciarlo. No sabía por qué siempre tenía que reaccionar así, lo odiaba; pero no podía evitar caer en sus instintos cada vez que tenía a aquel chico reclamando por algo frente a él.

Por un minuto, Miyagi sintió cómo era recibido dentro de la boca de Shinobu sin reparos, pero luego fue empujado con violencia. La imagen frente a él era, por lo bajo, insinuante; el tozudo muchacho estaba completamente sonrojado, cubriendo su boca y respirando con dificultad. "¡Qué piensas que haces! Maldito Miyagi… siempre será igual…"

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, Shinobu lo golpeó en el rostro y salió corriendo hacia la puerta; Miyagi reaccionó con algo de torpeza pero de igual forma se levantó tras él, y apelando a toda su fuerza interior y antes de que la puerta pudiese ser abierta, su mano se plantó en la superficie de madera con violencia, cerrándole el paso al chico que ahora estaba congelado y dándole la espalda.

Por supuesto que no lo dejaría escapar, no ahora que por fin lo había comprendido…

* * *

**N de DN: **¡Hola! Quizá me odien por lo que acabo de hacer, pero sólo me queda un capítulo y pensé que dejaría con la intriga si cortaba lo mejor ahí… je, soy malvada, lo sé. Debo decir que lastimar a Miyagi físicamente y de esa forma tan torpe fue en parte un castigo, después de todo, hizo sufrir a Shinobu y merecía, por lo menos, ser humillado una vez xD.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado y esperen ansiosas el gran final =). Ah! y no me odien por lo corto .

**DN.**


	9. Sweet Surrender

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Warning: **Capítulo repleto de cosas lindas y escenas sexuales

**Agradecimientos: A todas las niñas lindas que me dejaron un review, juro que reeditaré este capítulo y responderé TODOS los reviews cuando tenga un espacio libre, pero estoy con muchos exámenes T_T.**

**Capítulo IX: Sweet Surrender.**

El cuerpo de Shinobu temblaba ligeramente entre la puerta y Miyagi; no quería voltearse porque temía que su determinación fuera desvanecida por la mera presencia del hombre que amaba. Sus manos estaban empuñadas y su labio comenzaba a enrojecerse en exceso por la presión que sus dientes ejercían, pero se estremecía sólo de pensar en la cercanía que existía entre ambos.

No sabía por qué Miyagi seguía insistiendo en algo que para él era una pérdida de tiempo; le había quedado claro que su amor por las mujeres era superior a lo que fuera que sintiera por él y le dolía más el que le hiciera falsas ilusiones que el terminar de golpe como quería hacerlo.

"Shinobu."

El pelinegro esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico, pero lo único que conseguía era que los hombros de Shinobu se encogieran con nerviosismo; suspiró al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Era insoportablemente lindo, cómo podía negar lo que le ocurría.

Sin nada más que decir y haciendo uso de su mayor fuerza, volteó al chico dejándolo frente a él. El rostro del menor había tomado una tonalidad rosácea e intentaba por todos los medios posibles alejar a Miyagi. Quería golpearlo, insultarlo por obligarlo a enfrentar esta situación y por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle las cosas claras ¿Por qué siempre debía ser él quien se expresara? Odiaba la personalidad de Miyagi pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por amarlo como lo hacía.

"¿¡Qué quieres! ¿¡No has tenido suficiente! ¡Vete con esa mujer, nosotros ya terminamos!"

"Entonces tú decides que quieres estar conmigo y cuando terminar."

"No… tú querías…"

"Las cosas no son así de fáciles, Shinobu."

"¡Te las facilito! Déjame en paz."

"Eres tan terco…"

Miyagi tomó la muñeca de Shinobu e hizo su camino hasta la habitación, arrastrando al chico que intentaba soltarse; cuando se encontraron en el lugar, Miyagi tiró a Shinobu sobre la cama y aprisionó sus manos junto a su cabeza. Estaba completamente serio y no hacía nada más que observar al chico que ahora estaba quieto, con sus labios entreabiertos y con su rostro completamente sonrojado. El pelinegro lo escuchó murmurar su nombre como si le cuestionara sus acciones, pero no tenía intención de escuchar quejas en ese instante, quizá era una persona que se dejaba llevar en extremo por las cosas banales, pero si eso lo ayudaba a silenciar a aquel chico para poder tener una oportunidad de explicar las cosas, poco le importaba ser un maniático sexual.

No podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia aquel adolescente y su cuerpo le reclamaba por volver a sentir el calor de aquel chico. Seguir negándose el sentirlo era imposible y sus labios rápidamente se apoderaron de los del chico; hacía bastante que Shinobu ya no luchaba por lo que una de las manos de Miyagi subió hasta enredar sus dedos con los del chico.

No quería forzar una situación de este tipo, pero le era imposible no continuar cuando su lengua se enredo dentro de la boca de Shinobu con la suya, profundizando apasionadamente aquel beso y consiguiendo que la respiración del chico se dificultara tanto que tuviese que separarse. Miyagi comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Shinobu lentamente, dejando una estela de humedad por donde deslizaba sus labios entreabiertos mientras que con su mano libre levantaba la camiseta que Shinobu vestía, despojándolo de ésta con facilidad. Sentía como el calor del cuerpo del muchacho se iba traspasando al suyo y su deseo aumentaba cada vez que la voz de Shinobu se quebraba y éste emitía débiles gemidos.

Para Shinobu era una situación insostenible, su cuerpo se rendía velozmente ante Miyagi a pesar de que en su mente lo único que quería era detenerlo; no era justo que con un beso y unas cuantas caricias el mayor consiguiese doblegarlo de esa forma. Pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer, y rindiéndose a sus propias emociones liberó sus manos y rodeó el cuello del pelinegro obligándolo a volver a sus labios. Era un beso cargado de emociones exacerbadas, intentaba plasmar toda su molestia en aquella entrega; su lengua se enredaba con ansias a la de Miyagi y de tanto en tanto debía luchar por un poco de oxígeno.

Sin la voluntad para seguir conteniéndose, Miyagi desvistió completamente al chico; sus manos recorrían con premura cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañero y sonrió agitado cuando obtuvo un gemido al cerrar sus dedos en la entrepierna de Shinobu. Se separó ligeramente, observando cada expresión del muchacho, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero mantenían un ritmo continuo, unos minutos después, la voz de Shinobu se ahogó entre gemidos y los dedos de Miyagi quedaron completamente humedecidos por los fluidos de su amante.

"No es suficiente." Miyagi comenzó a lamer sus dedos, mientras que separaba las piernas de Shinobu sin aviso.

"No… Detente."

Relamió sus labios mientras bajaba sin decir nada. Sus labios rozaron la entrepierna de Shinobu y su lengua comenzó a recorrer la cálida piel del chico, para luego tomar completamente con su boca. Quería sentir por completo a Shinobu, no tenía suficiente de él y no le importaba escuchar los inútiles intentos de él por detenerlo, pues sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Shinobu comenzaba a ser golpeado por espasmos, por lo que se separó de él y siguió su trabajo con sus manos, viendo directamente el rostro del chico en el momento en que experimentaba el clímax de su encuentro. Ya no podía seguir aguantando, y despojándose de toda su ropa, Miyagi comenzó a introducir uno a uno sus dedos dentro de Shinobu, utilizando sus propios fluidos para prepararlo.

Los ojos de Miyagi se cerraron mientras sentía como el calor del interior de Shinobu se iba traspasando a su cuerpo, y la estrecha entrada se iba adaptando a él entre movimientos.

Sus caderas se movían con cadencia contra el frágil cuerpo de Shinobu, que murmuraba palabras ininteligibles; era obvio que no aguantaría mucho más, así que aumentó la fuerza en cada embestida, llenando completamente el cuerpo de Shinobu.

El pelinegro sintió su cuerpo arder; estaba a ´punto de llegar al clímax y no quería separarse de él; era egoísta querer poseer por completo cada centímetro del cuerpo de Shinobu, pero sus pensamientos y sus deseos eran mucho más que su racionalidad, y con un último movimiento, ambos se entregaron al punto más intenso de su encuentro.

Se separó de Shinobu lentamente, y sin decir nada se desplomó a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus brazos para evitar que pudiese escapar. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una capa de sudor.

El chico hundía su rostro, avergonzado, en su pecho; y podía sentir las manos temblorosas de Shinobu trazar figuras imaginarias en su espalda.

"Shinobu…" quiso encontrar respuesta, pero el agotamiento de Shinobu era demasiado, y sin siquiera alcanzar a escucharle, se durmió en sus brazos.

* * *

Era temprano. Shinobu podía saberlo pues Miyagi dormía profundamente; con cuidado se separó de él y buscó su ropa. No quería despertarlo por lo que ignoró su desagrado ante el evidente estado de su cuerpo y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, pero su pie se enredó en la camisa de Miyagi.

Un golpe sordo lo sacó de sus sueños; levantó ligeramente su cabeza y buscó a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo que yacía tendido en el piso.

"¿Shinobu?" se levantó con rapidez hasta quedar acuclillado junto al chico. "¿Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sigue durmiendo, tengo que irme."

"¿Eh?"

Shinobu se levantó con dificultad hasta quedar a la altura de Miyagi. Sus ojos lo fulminaron. Cómo era posible que hablara tan tranquilamente ¿Realmente pensaba que luego de una noche como la anterior todo estaba bien? Claro que no, ni siquiera le había explicado las cosas.

Repentinamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, no por vergüenza, sino de rabia. Miyagi lo observaba sin decir nada, era notorio que no comprendía.

"Escúchame, Miyagi… lo de anoche no se repetirá."

"No lo acepto."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Que no acepto lo que me pides."

"Es que no es una petición, estúpido Miyagi."

Shinobu intentó levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo Miyagi lo detuvo por un brazo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

"No pienso dejar que salgas de este departamento."

"¿Vas a secuestrarme?"

"Si tengo que hacerlo para que me escuches, sí."

"Ya basta. Tuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame vivir mi vida tranquilamente; deja de jugar conmigo."

"No es un juego, Shinobu." Miyagi sacudió su cabello mientras intentaba despejar su mente para lo que vendría. "Lo de anoche… maldita sea, cómo digo algo así…"

"Deberías seguir tu vida como si nada, déjame en paz."

"¡Cállate por un segundo!" Miyagi gritó casi desesperado. "Cómo rayos quieres que te diga que te amo si lo único que haces es criticar. Rayos…" Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron de par en par; Miyagi no parecía comprender sus palabras y no quería preguntar por si su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Murmuró algo que Miyagi no pudo escuchar y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. "Shinobu… lo de anoche fue… lo mejor que pudo haber pasado; conocerte es lo único de lo que jamás me arrepentiría; y si no eres tú quien esté conmigo entonces no vale la pena. Y sí, eres un mocoso insoportable… pero no me imagino seguir pasando una vida sin tus gritos…"

"Miyagi…"

"Y si necesitar sentirte conmigo, querer llenar cada espacio de ti y que te vuelvas uno conmigo no es amor, entonces…"

Antes de poder terminar, el llanto de Shinobu lo interrumpió. Sonrió con ternura y lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Lo amaba profundamente, y aunque quisiera decirle mil cosas en ese instante, las palabras sobraban.

Sentía las lágrimas mojar su pecho, pero no le importaba; ahora tenía a la persona más importante entre sus brazos, y deseaba poder hacerlo por siempre. Ya no importaba nada más pues había caído indefenso frente a él. Dulce y profundamente.

* * *

**NdA: **por fin terminé! Lamento la demora, pero había tenido un montón de cosas que hacer (lo tenía listo hace harto) Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
